Accidental Marriage
by kiriel
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Regretting Nothing. But, it has to do with different characters. Two people are thrown together because of fate. Fate also decides to throw something else at them. Will they make the most of if?
1. Accidental Marriage - Part One

Accidental Marriage - Part 1  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters. I do own Christopher Ryan, Angela Hart, Steven Bailey, Isabel Collins-Ryan. I also own little Alexander Yuy.  
  
Author's Note: This really isn't a continuation of Regretting Nothing. More like an added story. A tangent. It's a little further into the future. Heero and Relena, otherwise known as Sidney Marquette, have been married for about three years. Heero has matured a bit, and may seem out of character. A pair of people get together. I'd like to think of this as a romantic comedy. It may not seem like it at first, but I hope it'll be funny later. Let the games begin.   
  
"Alex, please let me take off your shoes," said Heero Yuy in a soft voice. He was trying his best not to yell or use a stern tone on his two year old son. Alexander Yuy was a very active little boy. He has his mother's honey blonde hair which was kept short, and his father's Prussian blue eyes.   
  
"NO!" screamed Alexander. Heero let out a sigh. Alex was a good little boy when he wanted to be, but there were days when he refused to cooperate with Heero. For some unknown reason, Alex listened to his mother more than his father. Heero and Alex were now locked into a battle of wills in the form of a staring contest. Heero was looking into his own eyes. His son had the whole death glare thing down, and he was only two years old. Alex was very advanced for a small child. Sidney opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Sidney. Heero looked at his wife. She was wearing her blue scrubs from the ER. Sidney, formerly known as Relena Darlian Peacecraft, looked at her family. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Alex, let your father take off your shoes, please," said Sidney gently. Alex walked over to Heero. Heero took off Alex's shoes. Alex jumped off his father's lap and ran to his mother.   
  
"How's my baby?" asked Sidney. Heero shook his head. Baby? Alex was two. Sidney looked at Heero. She walked over to him, and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Heero kissed his wife back with all his heart. Alex was on the ground demanding some attention from his parents.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" shouted Alex. Heero let out a small growl at his son. Alex didn't react to it. Sidney let out a sigh. She picked him up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alex turned his attention to Heero. He demanded a kiss from his father, too. Heero gave him a kiss on his cheek. Alex's eyes lit up.   
  
"Are we still going to dinner at Chris and Isabel's tonight?" asked Heero. Christopher Ryan, his wife's best friend, had gotten married recently. His wife was the cousin of another friend of theirs, Steven Bailey. Chris' wife, Isabel, was from the south like her cousin. She was tall. She had red hair and green eyes. Chris and Isabel had only been married for six months. They were hosting their first dinner party at their apartment in downtown Washington, D.C.   
  
"Yes. They said that we could bring Alex with us," answered Sidney. Alex was squirming a bit, and had to be put down. He whined a some more, but stopped when Heero looked at him. The phone rang and Heero answered it.   
  
"Hello," greeted Heero.  
  
"Hi, Heero. I just got here in Washington, D.C," greeted Quatre from his portable video phone in the taxi cab.  
  
"Oh. I guess it slipped my mind that you were coming," said Heero.   
  
"I am touched," said Quatre jokingly.   
  
"We're having dinner at the Ryans tonight," said Heero, "I thought that you were coming tomorrow for the meeting."  
  
"Steve and Angie are going to be there. Ask Quatre if he wants to join us," said Sidney from another room putting their son down for a much needed napped.   
  
"You heard her. Do you want to come along?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you there. I'll call Chris, and tell him that I'm coming. I can't wait to see Alex, again," said Quatre closing the connection.  
  
"Is he coming to dinner?" asked Sidney who had come back into the room.  
  
"Yes. Is Alex napping?" asked Heero looking at Sidney.  
  
"Yes," answered Sidney nodding.  
  
"Then, let's make the best of," said Heero as he slide his arms around her.  
  
"If that's what you want…" started Sidney. He interrupted her with a deep kiss.  
  
They made the best of their time together while Alex was sleeping.  
  
***  
Quatre was the first one to arrive at the Ryans apartment. Chris and Isabel lived in what use to be just Chris' apartment. The apartment was in an old renovated hotel. Quatre was quite surprised at the new decorating.  
  
"Your apartment looks different," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes. This is what happens when you let your wife take over," said Chris with a smirk on his face. Isabel gave him a sharp look. "But…it's very nice to have a woman's touch," added Chris quickly. Quatre started laughing at Chris.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Quatre," said Isabel in her soft southern accent.   
  
"It's great to see you again, Isabel. If anyone has any hope of taming Chris, it's you," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"She's already tamed me. Mr. I-not-married-yet. Lucky guy," remarked Chris.   
  
"What do you mean 'Lucky Guy'?" asked Isabel with a glare. Just in the nick of time, the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it," said Quatre immediately wanting to get out of the way. He answered the door, and Alex came running into Quatre's legs.  
  
"Uncle Quatre!" exclaimed Alex. Quatre picked him up. Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei were the godfathers chosen by Heero. Chris and Angie were the godparents that Sidney had selected.  
  
"How are you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm fine. Daddy took me to the park today instead of Mommy. Mommy was at the hospital. Then, I took a nap. Then, we came here. What are you doing here, Uncle Quatre?" asked Alex brightly.   
  
"I am here to meet with your father for some business at work. Hello, Heero. Sidney," said Quatre.  
  
"Hi Quatre," said Sidney with a bright smile.  
  
"Hi everyone!" greeted with Chris with a big smile.  
  
"Uncle Chris!" burst Alex. Alex tried to take a dive into Chris' arms from Quatre's arms. Heero stopped his son before he could. Alex looked a little disappointed that his flight was cut off.   
  
"Don't do that, Alex," said Heero in a firm but gently voice. Alex whimpered slightly. Heero took his son into his arms. Alex leaned against his father. Everyone else started laughing.  
  
"Are we late for something that was funny?" asked Angela Hart. Behind her was Steve Bailey.  
  
"We brought dessert," teased Steve.  
  
"Is it cake?" asked Alex.   
  
"Maybe," said Steve looking at the little boy winking.  
  
"Put me down, Daddy," demanded Alex.  
  
"Alex, what do you have to say first?" corrected Sidney.  
  
"Please, put me down, Daddy," asked Alex. Heero put him down. Alex ran up to Steve to look at the cake that they brought.  
  
Angie, Sidney, and Chris did their standard greeting of hugs and kisses. Steve shook hands with Quatre. He gave his cousin as kiss on the cheek. He and Chris hugged each other.   
  
"We'll let's eat. Shall we?" said Isabel.  
  
Everyone gave an affirmative answered.  
  
***  
  
The dinner went off nicely. Alex fell asleep and was put into the guest room to take sleep. All the adults were in separate groups talking. Chris, Isabel, and Steve were talking about how the apartment looks. Steve made fun of Chris for bending to the Isabel's will.   
  
Sidney and Angie were talking in the balcony. Heero and Quatre went over Preventer business. They were using Chris' computer for the work.   
  
"So, you and Robert broke up. You two were dating for over six months," said Sidney.  
  
"Yes. I wasted my time. I thought that I would marry that guy. But, instead he said that it was time for us to see other people. Can you believe that bull shit?" asked Angie with an angry tone accented her British accented.  
  
"I told you that Robert wasn't right for you. I knew that," said Sidney.  
  
"Oh, no. Don't give me your standard I told you so speech. I don't want to hear it, Sid," cried Angie.  
  
"But, you have to. You keep looking for things that aren't going to be there. Ever. You keep thinking that you can change the jerks you date," said Sidney.  
  
"Look at you. You said that Heero changed!" exclaimed Angie. Luckily, no one could hear them.  
  
"Because he wanted to. He changed by himself. I didn't have anything to do with him changing. The guys you're going out with don't want to change. Or make a commitment," said Sidney calmly.  
  
"Can we talk about something else? Anything but this," requested Angie. Sidney sighed and changed the topic.  
  
"I want to ask you a favor," said Sidney.  
  
"What?" asked Angie.  
  
"There's a medical conference that is taking place next week in Monaco. I was told by the board to go. But, I really don't want to. So, I asked them if I could get someone to go in my place. Could you go, Angie?" asked Sidney.  
  
"I don't see why not. It's not like I have a life other than work. Besides, it might be fun to go. I can get out of D.C. for awhile. I can consider it a vacation," replied Angie thought fully.  
  
"That's the spirit. Thanks Angie," said Sidney in a happy voice.  
  
Soon the dinner party broke off for the evening. Everyone went their ways.   
  
***  
  
Quatre was having lunch with his sister, Iria. They were having lunch in London. They were at a nice restaurant that wasn't far from the Preventers Headquarters. Iria had something very important to discuss with Quatre.  
  
"It's time you got married, Quatre. You can't put it off forever," said Iria.  
  
"I can. And I will," said Quatre firmly.  
  
"You have to provide an heir. You're more than old enough to get married. I understood before. When Father died, you were only fifteen, and it was unreasonable to force you to get married," said Iria trying to make a convincing argument.  
  
Quatre was twenty-five years old. He felt like he was still to young to get married. He hated his sisters and advisors badgering to make him get married.  
  
"No. I am not getting married. Stop wasting your breath," said Quatre holding his arms in front of him. Iria shook her head. Her younger brother knew how to be stubborn. After all, he was former Gundam pilot. The one trait that all the Gundam pilots had in varying degrees, other than the skills, was stubbornness.   
  
"Fine. But, you know I'm not the only one. You are one of the most eligible bachelors on Earth and in the Colonies. I am trying to save you from those gold digging women, Quatre. I thought that when Heero, Duo, and Trowa had gotten married…it would have motivated you to do the same. I guess not…" trailed off Iria when she noticed that Quatre was covering his ears.  
  
"I can stay one jump ahead of the marriage train, Iria," said Quatre with reassuring smile on his face.   
  
"Where are you going to be next week?" asked Iria as she took a bite of her food.  
  
"Why? So you, can nag me some more?" asked Quatre back with an attitude. He was really frustrated. Quatre knew that his family worried about. But, he was a former Gundam pilot…he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
"Just say where you'll be," said Iria with a sigh.  
  
"I'll be in Monaco next week for the ball over there," answered Quatre.  
  
***  
  
It was next week. Angie had checked into one of the fanciest hotels in all of Monaco. The medical conference apparently running concurrent with a special ball with a bunch of billionaires. Angie was enjoying stay on the tab of Saving Grace Hospital. The meetings were boring, but the massages and food was fantastic. All this helped her forget her problems. But, on the second to last day there was someone that she ran into.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart," said Robert thickly. He was a doctor from another hospital in the D.C. area. Dr. Robert Charles was handsome and he knew it. Angie whipped around and glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dr. Charles?" asked Angie narrowing her eyes.  
  
"The same thing you are, Dr. Hart," answered Robert. He looked at her. Suddenly, Angie felt sick to her stomach. She turned to walk away.  
  
"Why don't you go to the desert and die in a sand storm?" said Angie in a cold tone. Robert laughed at Angie's insult. Like it was a cat snipping at a lion.   
  
"You know the reason why we broke up was because you were never able to provide for my needs as a man," sneered Robert as he stalked off.  
  
'I need a drink,' thought Angie as she made it to the bar.   
  
***  
  
Quatre couldn't take it anymore. He was beginning to dislike these balls even more. Quatre's sister was right, but he was never going to admit it to her or to anyone.  
  
"Mr. Winner, I brought you some wine," said a blonde girl.  
  
"That's alright. I don't drink alcohol," said Quatre discouraging the girl.   
  
"Mr. Winner, are you ever going to go out with me?" whined a girl with black hair.  
  
"Uh…I have to go," said Quatre retreating away from the half a dozen girls who had him surrounded.  
  
He left the ball early. He didn't even stay for more than an hour. Quatre had to get back to his hotel. When he got there, he realized that he had accidentally left his key in his room. He wanted to kick himself for being stupid enough to make such a foolish mistake. He went to the front desk to get another key. The front desk clerk gave him a new key. Quatre was about to go back to his room when he saw someone who looked familiar to him. It was Angela Hart. She was at the hotel bar. Quatre walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hello," said Quatre. Angela turned around.  
  
"Quatre? What are you doing here?" asked Angie. She was grateful to see a friendly, familiar face.  
  
"I was here for the charity ball," answered Quatre as he took a sit next to Angie, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here for a medical conference. There are doctors from all over the world here. I came here in Sidney's place," replied Angie.  
  
"That was nice of you. I know that Sidney wants to spend as much time with Heero and Alex as possible. It's hard because Heero is working at the Preventers. And Sidney's working at the hospital. But, it's wonderful that they still make time for each other," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't marriage great?" asked Angie sarcastically.  
  
"I agree," agreed Quatre as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Bad night?" said Angie.  
  
"I'll say. Do you know how many women are trying to rope me like a prized steer?" asked Quatre.  
  
Angie stared laughing. Quatre thought that her laughter was like music to his ears. The barkeeper looked at Quatre. Quatre didn't typically drink. However, he was feeling in direr need of one.   
  
"What are you having?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I am having a Bloody Mary," answered Angie.  
  
"How many have you had?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I am still on my first one. And if I'm lucky I'll have enough to dull my senses for awhile," answered Angie with a whisper.  
  
"I suppose I could join you for awhile. It looks like we both have some problems to forget," said Quatre thoughtful.  
  
Quatre got a Bloody Mary. This was only the start for the two of them.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Should I continue? Or should I stop? Please review. I never thought that Quatre and Dorothy made a good couple. How could anyone have a relationship with someone who stabs them? At least, Heero never hurt Relena physically.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Accidental Marriage - Part Two

Accidental Marriage - Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own the original characters. Do not steal them.  
  
Author's Note: Some thought that Chris and Angie should have gotten together. I don't think so. They have too much of a sibling like relationship for it to ever work. I think this should be entitled "The Morning After" or "What the Hell is this?!" Relena Peacecraft is known as Sidney. That's from the other fic, Regretting Nothing. By the way, I didn't write about what happened between Quatre and Angie. I don't write that kind of stuff. At least not yet. Use your imaginations. I hope the rating is okay. If not give me a heads up.  
  
Quatre was sleeping comfortable. The sunlight was filtering into the hotel room. He felt strange like his head was going to explode from the pressure it was in. He groaned and moved a little bit. He suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. In fact, his head was on top of a naked pair of breasts. He jolted awake. Quatre's head started to hurt more. He groaned again. Quatre was afraid to look. 'Great. This is just great. I shouldn't have had that one drink. It started this whole thing,' thought Quatre.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and his head hurt even more when he realized that he was naked, too. He dare not look up. He kept his head down. He looked around the room. His tuxedo was laid out on the floor. There was a black silk dress on the floor. His boxers were on the floor. There was a lacy bra and panties on the floor. Quatre groaned again. He finally sighed and looked up. Quatre looked directly into the face of Dr. Angela Hart. 'OH DAMN!' thought Quatre frantically. He looked around to see if there was any protection that was used. Quatre couldn't find anything. The blankets were tangled around their legs. He didn't want to move around too much. It would wake her up. The last thing he needed was a screaming girl. Quatre felt his hangover get worse by the minute. His eyes spotted something on the table. He reached over to see what it was. Quatre moved off of Angela slowly. He put on his boxers first. Quatre saw the thing on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh, damn," whispered Quatre. He could feel his hangover getting worse. It was a marriage certificate. 'What the Hell is this? I thought this sort of thing only happened in Vegas,' pondered Quatre. Angie started to stir. Quatre took the marriage certificate and put it into the nightstand drawer. He didn't want her to see it too soon. Quatre tried to see if he could remember anything from the night before. Quatre recalled that the first drink was a Bloody Mary. After that, he and Angela went off to the casino to gamble a little bit. Quatre was doing very well at craps. Angela gave him a deep kiss for winning so many times. They decided to have another drink. Angela said that she could win his winnings from him. He said that she could try. Quatre was being playful, so was she. One thing lead to another…now this. He started to rub his forehead. Quatre just wanted to have some fun for once in his life. But, not this. Angela had finally opened her eyes. The sunlight cut into the room. She realized that her breasts were bare, and sat up. She gasped when she saw Quatre.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" exclaimed Angie. She winced from her hangover.   
  
"Not so loud," answered Quatre, "By the way, this is my hotel room. Not yours."  
  
Angie was breathing deeply. Quatre's back was to her. He didn't want to turn around. She scrambled to get out of the bed. She saw all the clothes on the floor. Quatre was sitting wearing his boxers on the bed. She could see the scratches that she inflicted on his back. She ran for the bathroom dragging the sheet, and slammed the door shut. Quatre finally turned around. He let out a sigh. He looked at the bed. Nope. No wrappers or anything. In fact, he saw some blood. His eyes widened. There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Quatre not getting up to answer the door.  
  
"Room Service," answered a man. 'Funny, I didn't order any room service,' thought Quatre. He got up slowly and opened the door.  
  
"This is for you, Mr. Winner," said the man. It was a breakfast for two. Quatre didn't order this.   
  
"Congratulations to you and Mrs. Winner. It's the hotel's compliments," said the man with a smile. He pushed in the cart without entering the room, and left. Quatre pushed the cart over to the table in his hotel room. He heard nothing from the bathroom. Quatre decided it would be a good time for him to check on Angie. He knocked on the bathroom door quietly. The sound of him knocking made his own hangover worse.  
  
Angie was sitting on the toilet with the lid on. She had the blankets wrapped around her. She was rubbing her head. Just her head hurt, but her body, too. She felt sore. Angie heard Quatre's knocking. Her eyes shot up. "Go away," said Angie.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Quatre gently. This was by far the most embarrassing situation that either of them has ever been in.   
  
"Go away," repeated Angie.  
  
"I can't. Please come out here, Angela," pleaded Quatre in a gentle tone.  
  
"Just leave me alone," said Angie, "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Is there a bathrobe in there?" asked Quatre with concern. Angie looked around there wasn't any.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll call downstairs, and have one sent up."  
  
"That's okay. Don't call. Please."  
  
Quatre understood. He got up and put on a tee shirt. He went and got his own bathrobe. It was a royal blue color. He walked back to the bathroom door. He knocked at the door again.   
  
"I said I'd be out soon."  
  
"I know. I have a bathrobe. It's mine. Put it on."   
  
Angie opened the door slightly, and took the robe before Quatre could see her or talk to her. Angie washed her face. She was crying. She moved slowly in pain, and put on the robe. Quatre stood there next to the bathroom door. He could hear her crying. He didn't like it.   
  
"Come out. Please, Angela," said Quatre. Quatre waited some more. Angie finally came out. Her face was clean. She threw the blankets back on the bed. She was wearing his bathrobe. Quatre decided that now wouldn't be a good time to tell her that she was Mrs. Winner. She was a more than head shorter than him. Angie was about 5'4" Quatre had grown to almost six feet. He could still look her in the eye. Angie avoided his gaze as she looked to pick up her clothes off the floor. Quatre picked up one of her shoes and handed it to her. She refused to look at his face.  
  
"Angie," said Quatre.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Angie. She looked at the table and saw the breakfast. Angie ignored it, and continued trying to collect her things. The dress was torn on the front. She dropped it on the floor.  
  
"What do you have breakfast with your girlfriends regularly?" asked Angie sarcastically.  
  
"No. I don't typically do this sort of thing," answered Quatre defensively. Angie started to shake a little bit. He sighed. "Come. Let's have some breakfast. We need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk. I want to get out of here. Look at my dress. I can't even put it back on," Angie said gesturing at the dress on the floor.  
  
"I'll get you a new one," promised Quatre.  
  
"I don't want anything more to do with you, Mr. Winner. I've had more than enough of you," said Angie in a cold voice. She still refused to look at him. Quatre decided that now would be a good time to show her the marriage certificate. There was no reasoning with her. He walked over to the nightstand drawer, and got the slip of paper out.  
  
"It looks like you will have a lot to do with me, Mrs. Winner," said Quatre as he handed her the marriage certificate. She took it from him, and read it. Her amber eyes widened. She turned to look at Quatre.   
  
"WE'RE MARRIED!" exclaimed Angie. Her voice was on the border of hysteria. Quatre looked at her. She looked like she was going to bolt out of the room at any moment. Her face was filled with panic.   
  
"Let's calm down. We'll have breakfast and talk about this," said Quatre rationally. Angie looked at him. 'How could he be so calm right now?' thought Angie.  
  
Angie allowed Quatre to guide her to a chair for her to sit in. He sat across from her, and was pouring some coffee. He gave her one of the breakfasts, a spoon, fork, and a butter knife. Quatre quietly ate his breakfast. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second. Angie just wasn't eating. "You should eat something," suggested Quatre.  
  
"I am not hungry," said Angie.  
  
"If you want to talk about, then start," said Quatre.  
  
"We can't possible be married. That's impossible," said Angie placing her arms in front of her chest. Quatre merely looked at her.   
  
"We have two options. One, we can go along with this. Or two, we can have this thing annulled. No one has to know that any physical intimacy took place. All we have to do is agree to it," said Quatre as he counted off using his fingers.  
  
"But, wouldn't that be lying? Why don't we just get a divorce?" said Angie questioningly.  
  
"Because that would require more paper work and time. I don't want to lie, but I don't want to be married either. Also, with an annulment, it would like the marriage never took place in the first place. Are you okay?" said Quatre. He was looking at her, and she just looked ill. 'Really. I don't think it would be that bad to be married to me,' thought Quatre.  
  
"Who would have to know about this, if we got it annulled?" asked Angie ignoring his last question.  
  
"Just one of my lawyers. You and me. The hotel knows about it. But, that's can be easily taken care of. There's also the person who married us. First, we'll check if he can legally marry people," said Quatre reassuringly.  
  
Angie numbly nodded. She began to eat her breakfast. They spent the rest of the time eating quietly.   
  
***  
  
Quatre found out that the man who married them could legally marry people. He contacted one of his lawyers after he found out. Angela finally got to return to her room. She had missed the last of the conference programs. It didn't matter. She and Quatre avoided each other for the time being. Quatre was about to go forward with getting the annulment papers, but he got an emergency call from Lady Une.   
  
"Quatre! Where have you been? The computers are being hacked into," said Lady Une.   
  
"I'll be right back," said Quatre. He would have to take care of his problems later. He quickly packed and got out of the hotel. Quatre also found out that Angela had checked out early in the morning. He knew that she would be going back to Washington, D.C. Quatre decided to contact her later when he got back to London.   
  
***  
  
Quatre got there to find Sidney and Chris there. He was surprised. Everyone else was there. Quatre sort of gave Sidney and Chris a strange look when he saw them. Duo greeted him when he came in.  
  
"Quatre! Where were you, man? It was like you disappeared or something," laughed Duo.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm here, aren't I?" answered Quatre, "What's going on?"  
  
"There's a computer hacker with one hell of a virus," said Duo.  
  
Everyone looked at Sidney. She looked back at them in surprise. Sidney had a history of hacking into computers, and making some of the intricate computer viruses. She shook her head. She glared at her brother and husband. Millardo and Heero looked back at her.  
  
"I don't believe it. My husband and my own brother. Do you really think if I did it I would stay long enough to see the damage?" asked Sidney defensively. She had a point. All the times she messed with other computers, she was never there to see the damage first hand. Everyone turned to look at Christopher Ryan. He stumbled back in surprised.  
  
"Come on, now! If I did it, then I'd be bragging about it by now," said Chris. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. The two likely suspects were eliminated. Sid looked at Chris. He nodded.  
  
"Let's help them, Chris," said Sidney with a sigh. Chris and Sidney got to work on the computers. Quatre had other things on his mind. Seeing Relena (Sidney) and Chris just reminded him of Angie. Angie was part of the best friends triangle that the three of them made up. He wondered something. He had known Angie for at least the past three years. But, he really didn't know her. Now, Angie was his wife. He looked around the room. He was now one of the married people in the room. Not that, Quatre wasn't a romantic. Quatre believed in true love, but never found it. He wasn't interested in getting married or attached to anyone without it.   
  
"What wrong with, Quatre?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Nothing," answered Quatre. He got out of the room. He wanted to retreat to his office and call back his lawyer. Quatre got to his office and locked the door behind. He normally didn't do that. But, then again…he wasn't do things he didn't typically do. He was sighing a lot more than usually. But, Quatre couldn't help it.   
  
"Mr. Hughes, how long will it take to have the papers draft so that we can sign them?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Winner, it's going to take a few weeks. I know that you aren't too happy right now, but I think you are acting a little to hasty," answered Mr. Hughes. Mr. Hughes was one of Quatre's trusted lawyers and advisors. He too was pressuring Quatre into at least getting married.  
  
"It was an accident, Anthony. I am not going through with this. Now, I would like to have this thing done and over with. Especially before the press gets wind of it. The sooner it's over, the sooner things can get back to normal. Angela and I already agreed to get thing over with," said Quatre calmly. He didn't want to use the word "marriage."   
  
"Mr. Winner, you knew that you had to get married eventually. I think you should give it some time. I did a background check on Ms. Hart. She's a physician and a graduate out of Excelsior University. She also has a fine family background. Her father was a businessman, and her mother was journalist…." Said Mr. Hughes.  
  
"I know all that Mr. Hughes. But, we can't have a marriage. It's not going to work. It's best to get it over with. Just have the papers draft. Tell me when they will be completed?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'll have it drafted in four weeks," lied Mr. Hughes. Anthony Hughes didn't typically lie like most lawyers (AN: Please don't sue me!), but there were times when he made exception. This was one of them. He could have had the annulment papers drafted in a week easy.  
  
"Fine. Don't call me until they have been drafted," answered Quatre as he closed the connection. He had to get back before anyone noticed that he was gone.   
  
***  
  
Three Weeks later:  
  
Dr. Angela Hart was in her cancer research lab. She hadn't heard from Quatre for more than three weeks. Her husband…um…Quatre promised he'd call when the papers were draft. For now, Angie was very anxious and cagey. To top it off, she was not feeling very well. She hadn't been for a week.  
  
When Angie was fourteen years old, she had a form of thyroid cancer. Angie felt the same way she did back then. Queasy, loss of appetite, and lethargic. Angie's greatest fear was having cancer again. She was one of the lucky people. After, she survived, she decided to devote her life to curing and treating cancer. Angie took out a syringe to fill with blood. She took a rubber strip and tied it around her left arm. When she found a vein, she poked the needle through, and drew out some blood. She decided to have the blood tested by someone in one of the other labs.   
  
"Sandy, get this down to the bio synopsis lab. Tell them to run all tests on this blood. It's from another patient. But, better safe than sorry," said Angie as she stick a label with a code number on it, and handed it to the nurse.  
  
'I hope it's not anything too serious,' thought Angie as she watched Sandy went to the bio synopsis lab.   



	3. Accidental Marriage - Part Three

Accidental Marriage - Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do however own the new original characters. But, then again, you probably read about them from the last fic. So, they're not really new.  
  
Angie had problems. She was married to Quatre Winner, and she was ill with something. Angie prayed that it was the flu. Not cancer. Actually, being married to Quatre Winner wasn't a problem in the eyes of most people. But, Angie didn't want to be married to him. She was waiting for two things: test results from her blood test and annulment papers from Quatre's lawyer. Angie was feeling very uncomfortable around Sidney. Sidney had known Quatre since he was a Gundam pilot. Quatre knew her when she was still Relena Peacecraft. Sidney was also almost psychic. Angie was afraid that Sidney would find out something was wrong. From either her or Quatre. Sandy came back to the room with a file. It didn't take long for the lab to test the blood.  
  
"Read it off Sandy," ordered Angie in a soft voice. Sandy waited until Angie got a pad out to take notes like she always did, but Angie didn't. Sandy decided to read the test results anyway.  
  
"According to the blood test. Everything is fine. Iron and white blood cell count is normal. So, this person doesn't have cancer," read Sandy. Angie tried not to look up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Also, there's something else. Apparently, the patient is female. Her hormonal levels aren't normal for a normal woman anyway. But, perfectly normal for someone who is expecting," finished Sandy.  
  
"Expecting?" whispered Angie.   
  
"Yes. The patient is pregnant. Of course, there's no way of tell without seeing the patient how far along she is. Dr. Hart?" asked Sandy when she noticed that Angie wasn't listening anymore. Sandy thought that it was strange. Angie looked a little sick and stunned at the same time.  
  
"Is that all, Dr. Hart?" asked Sandy gently. She was really starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"That's all," said Angie softly. She sat on her chair. Sandy looked at her and exited the room. Angie let out a groan. She thought that she was going to scream. 'A baby? What am I going to do?' thought Angie. She decided to take the rest of the day off. Suddenly, Angie felt very tired. Before she got home, she went to a drug store near her condo in Norfolk, VA. She bought a home pregnancy test and several items along with it. She bit her bottom lip at the cashier. Who didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
***  
  
There it was as bright as day. A positive pregnancy test. Angie bought it to confirm what the blood test said. She knew full well that the blood test was the most accurate thing, but she was in a state of denial. Angie groaned. Her body was achy again. She still had problems holding down food, but decided to have some thing to eat. For the baby.  
  
As Angie searched her well stock refrigerator, she suddenly remembered something. 'Quatre is the father. He's the only one who could be. Robert and I never did anything. What's he going to say?' thought Angie frantically. She bit her bottom lip again. It was a nervous habit. She took out some bread and made a ham sandwich. She took out some soda to drink, but decide that caffeine wouldn't be good for the baby. Angie had a glass of orange juice instead. Angie ate her sandwich quietly, and gulped down her orange juice. She began to realize that she was hungrier than she thought. By the end of her meal, she had had three sandwiches, some pasta, and five glasses of orange juice. As she was cleaning up, the videophone rang. She answered it.  
  
"Hello," said Quatre on the other line.  
  
"Hi. How are you?" asked Angie. She was being polite. Quatre looked at her. Angie could feel his eyes boring into her. Could he tell if she was pregnant? No. She was only about three weeks along by all accounts.  
  
"Fine. My lawyer, Mr. Hughes, has the papers drafted. I've already signed them. I'll be forwarding them to you. Sign them, and we'll be home free," said Quatre with a calm smile. He looked at her. She looked sort of green. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked with concern.  
  
"No. I mean yes," stammered Angie.   
  
"Is it something I can help you with?" offered Quatre.  
  
"No. You've helped enough," answered Angie as she quickly closed the connection. Quatre stared at the blank screen in front of him. He shook his head. 'That was strange. What did she mean by that last part she said?' thought Quatre as he looked out his window from his office on L4.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?" asked Angie out loud looking at her still flat stomach. "What am I saying? You don't even have ears yet!" exclaimed Angie to the baby. Of course, she was going to keep her from talking to the baby. It didn't do anything. But, Angie always thought that she would be happily married before she had a baby. 'Well, I am married. Not for long though,' thought Angie.  
  
Angie thought that she had to at least tell Quatre. But, that would change the plans that were already set into motion. Quatre had every right to know thought Angie. He was going to be a father. Quatre would stop the process, and then other things would happen. Would he demand custody of the baby? No, Quatre wasn't the type to that sort of thing. Angie could keep it quiet until after the process was over. But, then Quatre would find out anyway. This was a big mess. Angie didn't blame the baby of course, but "You're a big surprise. If I am lucky, your father will only pass out when he finds out," said Angie out loud. Angie could feel the five glasses of orange juice catching up with her. She made a run for the bathroom, and afterwards went to take a nap.  
  
***  
  
Angie took the next few days off from the hospital. She used her sick days. Angie wasn't feeling very well. The papers that Quatre had drafted by his lawyer had arrived. Angie looked them over, and decided to go to her own lawyer. But, that was quickly scratched out. Angie decided to wait a little longer until she had worked up enough courage to tell Quatre. 'Would he be angry? Upset? Oh God. How did it get to be such a mess?' wondered Angie. She was in her living room watching an old movie.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was back at the Preventers office in London. Rashid said that he and the rest of the Maganac crops were trying to get a new systems of computers on-line, but were having some trouble. Quatre said that he would do the system work himself, or get Chris to do it. He decided to not get Chris to do it. Chris was like a brother to Angie, and Quatre didn't want to face him. Quatre began to actually worry about Angela. She hadn't called since he told her that the annulment papers were sent to her. Quatre thought that she looked ill. He was certain that the papers had arrived to her in Norfolk. But, she still hadn't sighed them. She didn't call him. Quatre decided to add to his itinerary to drop by Angie's place. He had a strange feeling that something was going on with her.  
  
***  
  
Angie was staring at the annulment papers that had arrived just a few days ago. She was having some decaffeinated tea with some honey. Angie carefully read the papers. It was very clear that the marriage would cease to exist, and that there would be no permanent ties to Quatre at all. 'Except the baby,' thought Angie. She had spent her time talking to the baby. She knew that the baby didn't understand a word she was saying, but it brought her some much-needed comfort. It was bad enough that she had to tell Quatre, but she had to tell her friends and family. What would her parents think? Yes, she was a grown woman, but there were times when Jacob and Coral Hart still treated their only child like a child. What would Sidney and Chris think? Chris would probably congratulate them. Sidney would also think it was a good idea.   
  
"What am I going to do with you, Baby? I have to tell your father soon. Or I could wait, and let you do it," said Angie softly with a laugh. How was Quatre going to react to the news?   
Would he be angry?   
  
She knew that Quatre had some problems. There were women out there to get his money. Angie had done what many women had tried and failed at. She had caught Quatre Winner. Without even trying. She also knew that he needed an heir. He was the youngest of twenty-nine sisters. The only boy in his family. Angie didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy. It didn't matter either way because she knew him well enough to know that he would love and care for the child anyway. Angie didn't really need his money. She couldn't care less. There were more things to life than money. Angie was the solo heir to her father's small, but multimillion-dollar company. The child would want for nothing. 'Except for a father, if I cut Quatre out. But, I can't do that. I won't do that. I'll tell him soon. It wouldn't be fair not to tell him,' thought Angie with resolve.  
  
Quatre arrived at Washington D.C. late into the evening. He decided to check into a hotel until the morning. He did the same thing that Heero did whenever he was looking for Sidney. Quatre checked the work schedule. Unlike, Sidney, Angie worked regular hours. He found out that she was out on medical leave. 'Medical leave? She really sick or just wanted some time off?' thought Quatre before he went to sleep. He didn't know why he was worried. He just was.  
  
***  
  
Quatre arrived outside the gates of Angie's gated community. He had borrowed Sidney's car. Sidney didn't ask any strange questions, and Heero dropped her off at work. Quatre called on the intercom at the gate.  
  
"Hello, who is it?" asked Angie.  
  
"It's me, Angela," answered Quatre. He waited for an answer back from her.   
  
"Sure. Come in," said Angie. She sounded beside herself. Quatre waited and the gate opened. He drove all the way to her driveway, and parked Sidney's car outside on the curb. Quatre walked up to the door, and Angie opened it before he could knock. She invited Quatre inside. Her home was nice and cozy. Very homey. This was his wife's home. His wife. He looked at her. Her skin looked a little pale.   
  
"Do you want something to drink?" asked Angie.  
  
"Sure. No alcohol," said Quatre. Angie smirked at his last comment. Quatre took a seat on the large overstuff sofa. 'This was very comfy. Heero and Sidney's apartment was nice, but it has toys everywhere for Alex. Chris and Isabel's apartment looks too modern. I like this place. It's warm and friendly. Just like Angie,' thought Quatre. Angie had come back with a glass of orange juice. He looked up at her with a smile. She was biting her lip nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Angie as she folded her arms protectively around her middle. Quatre shifted a little bit to face her. She was standing and looked very defensive.   
  
"I am here for the annulment papers. And…to see if you were alright," said Quatre with concern. He noticed that Angie was avoiding his gaze again. Why did she keep doing that?   
  
Angie stood up and walked over to her home office, and brought the papers back to the living room. She took out a pen to sign them.  
  
"You didn't answer me. How are you? And, one more thing. Why haven't you signed the papers yet? When did they arrive?" questioned Quatre as he stood up to make her look at him. She refused.  
  
"I am just fine. No, I haven't sign the papers yet. They arrived a few days ago," replied Angie with a sigh. She didn't look at his face.  
  
"I checked. The hospital said that you were on sick leave," said Quatre.  
  
"Why do you people always do that? Is it a Preventer thing or a former Gundam pilot thing?" asked Angie as she looked down at her hands.   
  
"I just like to know what's going on. I'm…worried about you," answered Quatre with uncertainty.  
  
"Let me reassure you right now that I am fine. Splendid. Super. Fantastic. Great. I have never felt better in all of my life," said Angie coolly. She was starting to lose it.  
  
"Um…" started Quatre.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Winner. You're going to be a father. I'm pregnant," announced Angie with no expression on her face.   
  
Author's Note: Hee. Hee. The evil cliffhanger. What is Quatre going to do?   



	4. Accidental Marriage - Part Four

Accidental Marriage - Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own the new characters. Do not steal them. Only I may steal them.  
  
Angie looked at Quatre. He looked strange. He wasn't moving or anything. 'This is good. At least, he didn't pass out,' thought Angie. Quatre had a look on his face that could only be classified as stupefied. Angie snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Quatre, are you even breathing? Are you blinking?" said Angie gently.   
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! ARE YOU SURE?!" exclaimed Quatre as his brain began to function again. His eyes had shock written all over them. He looked at her. She looked back. His mouth was agape.  
  
"Yes. I am pregnant," repeated Angie, "A blood test confirmed it, even then I bought a home pregnancy kit. It was also positive." Quatre stood up from the sofa. His legs were shaky. He looked even paler than he normally was. Angie walked over to the annulment papers and signed them. She handed them back to Quatre. 'Is she insane? I don't think so,' thought Quatre as he torn the papers in half and half again. Angie looked at him stunned.  
  
"Why did you just do that?" said Angie in disbelief.  
  
"Do you really think we can go through with this? You are wrong if you do. The baby is more than enough evidence that we did something. We have a choice right now: get an official divorce or stay married. I'll tell you right now. No divorce. No way, no how," said Quatre firmly crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Angie sat down. She felt numb. There were tears collecting in her eyes. 'Damn, hormones,' thought Angie. Quatre saw her crying. He couldn't stand it, and he came down to her level. Quatre rubbed her shoulder. Angie wiped her tears away.   
  
"Why not?" asked Angie.   
  
"Because I don't want to. I don't want my child to be without a father. I would like to take care of my family," answered Quatre sincerely.  
  
"I can take care of myself. And the baby. We'll be fine. I don't want your help. I don't need you or your money," said Angie firmly. Quatre looked at her. He knew that she could take care of herself.   
  
"As much as I admire your determination…no sale. We're staying married. Get use to the idea," remarked Quatre firmly, "Why did you tell me? Not that I don't trust you. But, why? You could have waited until the annulment went through."  
  
"Because…you had a right to know. I didn't say that you aren't going to be involved. I did think about not telling you. But, what good would it do? We know some of the same people. You'd find out sooner or later. I thought it was better then fighting you later. If you found out later, then you would have demanded a DNA test. Either way you would find out. I didn't think it would be fair for you not to know," said Angie as she got up to walk throw the pieces of the annulment papers in the trash can.  
  
"Thank you for telling me," said Quatre sincerely. 'She's honest and honorable. She believes in what's fair,' thought Quatre.  
  
"I still don't see why we should be married. I know that I can't fight you. You're a former Gundam pilot and a billionaire. I don't have the connections or the money to fight you. You hold all the cards in this game, Mr. Winner," commented Angie. She knew when she was licked.   
  
'No. I don't. You're carrying the ace,' thought Quatre.  
  
"Fine. Are you hungry? I am. Let's go get something to eat," suggested Quatre. She gave him a sharp look. Then, Angie sighed. She was hungry.   
  
"Alright. But, you're taking me to a nice restaurant," answered Angie.  
  
"Anything you say, Mrs. Winner," agreed Quatre with a smile.   
  
***  
  
They found a quiet out of the way restaurant where they wouldn't be bothered. Quatre looked at her from across the table. 'She looks like she's glowing,' admired Quatre. Angie shifted uncomfortable. She didn't like be stared at.   
  
The restaurant was a Chinese food place. It wasn't too expensive. Quatre had offered to take her some place nicer, but Angie insisted. The food was good and filling. They ate their meal quietly.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Angie.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I asked you," answered Angie as she took a bite. She was really hungry. Quatre watched this, and was somewhat amazed. Angie was petite. 'How could someone that small pack away that much food? Oh, yeah. The baby,' thought Quatre.   
  
"For now, we should keep it quiet. That is if you don't mind?" suggested Quatre.  
  
"That's fine. I don't want people to know too soon. What news should we give first? The marriage or baby?" joked Angie with a sweet smile.  
  
"Both. Do you really think I could tell my sisters that I am going to be a father without being married first? They would claw me alive to get married," said Quatre. Angie started laughing.   
  
"Oh, no. I have to tell my parents," Angie said suddenly and she stopped laughing. She had a stricken look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? We're married. They should be at least happy with that," said Quatre. Quatre didn't like to see her upset. He looked down at her hands. He realized that they didn't even have wedding bands. Quatre put that on the top of his list of things to do.  
  
"You don't know my parents. My father. He's always wanted to give me away when I got married. My mother will be disappointed that I could have made such a mess of things," Angie replied quietly. Quatre remembered what it was like to have his father alive. He didn't like disappointing him. That's why Quatre had disowned himself when he became a Gundam pilot.  
  
"I think we should keep the baby quiet for a little while. At least for the first trimester," said Angie interrupting Quatre's thoughts.  
  
"What? You want to delay saying anything for three months?" asked Quatre dumbfounded.  
  
"No. The trimester will be up in about two months. Actually less than eight weeks by my calculations," corrected Angie calmly. It was now her turn to act calm.  
  
"Fine. I guess that buy us enough time to plan things out. When is your first doctor's appointment?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know yet. I have to pick a doctor. I'll start tomorrow. For now, can we talk about something else?" asked Angie.   
  
"Alright. Whatever you want," answered Quatre he was pretty easygoing. He didn't want to upset her in her condition.   
  
The spent the rest of time talking about other things. Angie asked his business was going. Quatre said that everything was fine. Angie talked about her work at the hospital. Quatre noticed how much her eyes lit up whenever she talked about the advancements she had made. Angie asked how the other Gundam pilots were. Quatre gave a brief rundown about how they are. He asked about Chris and Sidney. Quatre knew Sidney well enough, but not as well as he used to. They both talked about Alexander Yuy, and how cute he was. Angie thought that he was rather precocious for a two-year-old. Quatre agreed, but they suddenly remembered who his parents were. At that point, they became silent because the conversation was going back to the baby. When they were done eating, they took a small walk. Angie felt like ice cream. So, they went to an ice cream parlor. Quatre watched as she had three-scoop sundae. He only had a one-scoop cone. They went back to Angie's place after that.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't too late when they got back to Angie's condo. They sat around for a while talking. They were on back on the topic of the baby.  
  
"Where is the baby going to live?" asked Angie as she looked at Quatre.  
  
"With us, of course," answered Quatre.  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Angie.  
  
"What did you mean?" asked Quatre.  
  
"L4 or the East Coast of the United States?" asked Angie.  
  
"Oh. It's too soon to tell. I was thinking that we could get a bigger house here. That way you'd still be near the hospital. I don't mind commuting. I do that a lot anyway. I already have places in London and Paris. There's more, but I'd have to check with someone to be sure," answered Quatre.  
  
"My husband, the modest type who can't remember how many homes he owns," joked Angie affectionately.  
  
"But, at least I promise to remember where my wife and child live," joked Quatre back.   
  
"Promise?" teased Angie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, I can die a happy woman," Angie answered back with a giggle as she tipped her neck back in a dramatic pose. Quatre couldn't help, but smile. He had to admit that she was perfect. Despite the circumstances that brought them together, she was perfect. She was sweet, loving, considerate, funny….  
  
Quatre could feel himself falling in love with his wife. 'That's a wonderful thing. But, does she love me back? Could she love me back? Or is she doing this all for the baby? She seems like the type that would. I don't think she cares that the baby is my heir, but she does care if the baby has a father,' mused Quatre.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Quatre. Please respond," said Angie snapping him out of his thought. He looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Do you have the list of doctors? I can help you pick one. I don't know much, but I'd like to help," offered Quatre.  
  
"There's no time like the present. Here's the list," said Angie as she handed it to him.  
  
There was over a dozen doctors listed. Some were in the hospital that Angie worked at, and others were in other hospitals. She even had the list of years of experience that each of the potential doctors had. Quatre thought of his sister as one of the choice. He immediately thought otherwise because Iria would know. Quatre had spent so much time avoiding marriage that he didn't want to make them happy by saying that he was married. Angie sat next to him on the sofa. A little to closely. He could feel the warmth of her body next to his. Quatre didn't say anything because he liked having her close to him.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could pick a doctor who doesn't work at Saving Grace," suggested Angie.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. We want someone with experience, but not too much. Also, a hospital not too far from wherever we move to," said Quatre.  
  
'He works fast. I guess he has to. Baby, you're father is really something,' thought Angie as she smile at him. He was busy reading the list some more, so he didn't notice.   
  
"Well, what do you think? Which one? I'd like the baby to get a good start," said Angie.  
  
"Hmm. How about this Dr. Paula Wong? She has a good amount of experience. That hospital is pretty centered on location, not like Saving Grace. No offense," suggested Quatre.  
  
"I've never met Dr. Paula Wong. However, I've heard good things about her. And I'm not offended by your last comment," agreed Angie with a smile.  
  
"I guess that's all. I have to go back to my hotel. Tomorrow I have to go see, Rashid," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh. Who's Rashid?" asked Angie.  
  
"He's one of my employees. He's more than that. I trust him like an advisor," answered Quatre.   
  
"I'll see you later then," said Angie.  
  
"Yes. Call me when you've made an appointment to see Dr. Wong," said Quatre.  
  
Angie stood up to walk Quatre to the door. Before he left, she decided to give him a kiss on the cheek. Quatre smiled back at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye. Good night. Drive back safely."  
  
Author's Note: I would expect Quatre to take responsibility. That's just the kind of guy he is. Angela being very reasonable and rational. How do you think that will last?   



	5. Accidental Marriage - Part Five

Accidental Marriage - Part Five  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own the new characters. Please don't steal.  
  
Angela was back at work in the lab. She had spent the last couple of days avoiding her friends. She just couldn't face Chris or Sidney. Especially, Sidney. What was she going to say? "I'm married and pregnant to one of your other closest friend?"  
  
Dr. Hart was also kind of sick. The morning sickness had kicked in at full force, and she couldn't keep anything down. Quatre promised he would call before he went back to L4. Angie had to get in touch with Dr. Wong. But, she couldn't get one of the nurses to do it because they would figure out something was wrong. Dr. Wong was known for being an OBGYN. Most of the female doctors at Saving Grace had their own doctors over there. It would look suspicious. She made the call during her lunch break with her cell phone. The appointment was scheduled at 11:00 am on Thursday. The day was Monday. She tried to reach Quatre on his personal line, but he didn't pick up. Angie was walking back from the parking lot when she ran into Sidney.  
  
"Hey, Angie! Wait up!" called Sidney. Angie tried to hide her groan.  
  
"Hi Sidney," greeted Angie.  
  
"I haven't seen you the last couple of days. Where have you been hiding yourself? By the way, what happened at the medical conference? I hope you enjoyed yourself," said Sidney happily.  
  
"Nothing much happened. I've just been feeling under the weather that's all," lied Angie.  
  
"Oh. What do you have some sort of flu?" asked Sidney with concern.  
  
"Something like that," answered Angie avoiding the other questions. She just wanted to get away from her best friend. Sidney had the flaw of caring too much and having too much curiosity for her own good.  
  
"Let's go shopping this weekend. We can catch up. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," suggested Sidney with a smile.  
  
"Sure," answered Angie without thinking.  
  
***  
  
Angie and Quatre were waiting in the waiting room of New Saint Hospital on the other side of Washington, D.C. Quatre and Angie were quite nervous. They thought that they were being watched. Quatre told the nurse that he was there as a friend. Angie was the one who suggested it. Quatre was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the lying he was doing. He shifted a little bit. Angie was biting her bottom lip. Quatre had figured out that it was nervous habit of hers.  
  
"Ms. Hart, the doctor will see you now," called a nurse from the examination area.  
  
Both of them stood up. Quatre let her go through the door first. The examination room was pretty standard. Quatre had never been to this kind of doctor's office before. There were metal stirrups. He looked at those with uncertainty. There was a tray with all sorts of instruments. There was a sonogram machine. Quatre didn't like this office. 'And I thought my doctor's office was bad,' thought Quatre eyeing the equipment with apprehension. Angie started laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre with a clueless look on his face.  
  
"The look on your face is priceless. You don't like the things in this room?" teased Angie.   
  
"Oh. Stop it," said Quatre with a smile. She was constantly teasing him. He took it in stride. It was nice to have someone to laugh with. Someone who was comfortable to be with.   
  
"Here is a gown. Please take off all your clothes, but keep your underwear on. Put this on. The doctor should be in to see you soon," instructed the nurse as she handed a paper gown to Angie. Angie nodded, and the nurse left. Quatre turned around and let her change without him watching her.   
  
"You can turn around now," said Angie. Quatre turned around. "Help me get on this thing," requested Angie referring to the bed. Quatre helped her up. They waited five more minutes for the doctor to come.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Hart. My name is Dr. Paula Wong," said sweet looking Asian doctor. She smiled at the couple in front of her. "Mr. Winner?" asked Dr. Wong.  
  
"Yes. That's who I am," answered Quatre.  
  
"Well, we should get you examined. Do you know how far along you are?" asked Dr. Wong.  
  
"About four weeks. Give or take a few days," answered Angie.  
  
"Any discomfort?"  
  
"Not really. Just some morning sickness."  
  
"Are you the father?" asked Dr. Wong looking at Quatre. Quatre stumbled back in surprise. He looked at Angie. Angie gave him an expectant look. Quatre numbly nodded and gulped.  
  
"Dr. Wong, we have a bit of a request to make of you," said Angie.  
  
"Oh. I see. This was an unexpected event," said Dr. Wong.  
  
"We are married. We have been for about four weeks," said Quatre.  
  
"Ah. The same time as long as Mrs. Winner has been pregnant. My. You do work fast. Don't you two?" remarked Dr. Wong with a smile. Angie was blushing. Quatre's mouth was opened wide.   
  
"Dr. Wong, we haven't official announce the marriage to the public. We would like some time together. We need to keep this quiet for the time being. The press will have a field day," pleaded Angie.  
  
"I consider this to be part of doctor-patient confidentiality. Don't worry your secret is safe with me," reassured Dr. Wong, "Don't worry, Mr. Winner. Most first time fathers are nervous. It's perfectly normal. You'll be fine."  
  
Dr. Wong did her examination of Angie. Angie had her legs in the stirrup, and Quatre stayed and watched. Dr. Wong turned on the sonogram machine and did one. She froze the view right where the baby was. She turned on the heart monitor. Quatre's eyes lit up. Angie had a smile on her face.  
  
"That's your baby's heartbeat," said Dr. Wong. Quatre was now next to his wife.   
  
"It isn't doing much is it?" remarked Quatre looking at the little person on the screen.  
  
"What are you expecting back flips?" asked Angie with smirk.  
  
"No. Maybe, some swimming or something. I don't know. It's cute," said Quatre as he touched the image on the screen.   
  
"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" asked Dr. Wong.  
  
"Um…" started Quatre. He looked at Angie. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'll leave and come back," said Dr. Wong as she stood up and left the room.  
  
"Do you want to know?" asked Quatre as soon as Dr. Wong had left.  
  
"Well, it would make picking out names easier. We could also get things for it ahead of time. Do you want to know?" asked Angie.  
  
"I guess. It doesn't really matter what the baby is," answered Quatre. He really didn't care. The investors, his sisters, and everyone else cared. They wanted a boy.  
  
"I'll make a bet with you that it's a boy," said Angie.  
  
"Hey. Let's not bet on this. But…then again, what do I get if I win?" asked Quatre with a smile.  
  
"Dinner with your wife while she's still civil," answered Angie.  
  
"I'll take that bet. I bet it's a girl. Knowing my family. It's a girl," said Quatre with great certainty. Angie rolled her eyes at him. Angie and he shook hands. Dr. Wong came back.  
  
"Well, what have you decided?" asked Dr. Wong.  
  
"We'd like to know the sex of the baby. We have a bet going on," answered Angie. Dr. Wong looked at them funny. Quatre and Angie smiled back at her. She let out a sigh. 'Boy, are those two made for each other,' thought Dr. Wong.  
  
"The baby is a boy. He's doing very well. So, are you, Mrs. Winner," answered Dr. Wong.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I told you so. I knew that I was right," exclaimed Angie excitedly.  
  
"A boy?" asked Quatre stunned. Dr. Wong nodded.  
  
"You lost. The good news is: you still have to take me to dinner," said Angie happily.   
  
"I was sure it was girl," insisted Quatre in a happy tone of disbelief.  
  
Quatre was still mumbling to himself when Angie had finished changing. She looked at him strangely. She had to yank him out of the room and to car.  
  
***  
  
Angie insisted on a pizzeria this time. Quatre had to admit it. She knew all the best places to eat around D.C. He watched her eat four slices of pizza and five sticks of garlic bread. He had only two slices and three sticks of garlic bread.   
  
"Are you going to tell your family?" asked Angie.  
  
"I'll wait a while longer. My sisters have been trying to marry me off for so long that I just want to make them squirm some more. I don't want to give them the satisfaction that I'm married," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh. Is it that bad?" asked Angie as she rested her chin on her hands. Quatre gave her a strange look, and she laughed at him.   
  
'He's really something. I can't believe I didn't notice before. I want to stay married to him. I think I'm in love,' thought Angie, "Does he want me as his wife? Or is it because the baby is a boy?' That was a disturbing thought. Actually, Quatre's behavior didn't change when he found out that the baby was a boy. He seemed just the same. Angie knew now that he was anxious about being a father.   
  
"I'm scared, Quatre," said Angie out loud.  
  
"About what?" asked Quatre.  
  
"This whole thing. Do we know what we're doing?" asked Angie as she gestured to her middle area.  
  
"First of all, no parent knows what he or she is doing when they first start. Second of all, children can smell fear like sharks. We shouldn't let him know that we're scared," said Quatre as he took her hand.  
  
"I just hope everything will be fine," said Angie.  
  
"I hope so, too," agreed Quatre.  
  
***  
  
They got back to Angie's place really late. It was after midnight. Angie didn't want Quatre to drive back to his hotel so late.   
  
"Why don't you just stay here for the evening?" invited Angie.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I would be very sad if you died driving back to the hotel because you couldn't keep you eyes opened," answered Angie sincerely.  
  
"Sure. I'll stay. I'll sleep on the sofa," said Quatre.  
  
"All right," said Angie as she went to go and get some blankets for him.  
  
'I don't believe this. I've only been married for a month, and I'm already sleeping on the couch. Then again, I've only been in the same bed with my wife only once,' thought Quatre with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Here you go," said Angie as she gave him blankets and a pillow.   
  
"Thanks," said Quatre.  
  
They went to bed in separate rooms. Angie got into her king sized bed. She thought about her husband sleeping in the other room. Angie felt a little lonely. Quatre was on the couch. He waited a while and finally fell asleep.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, Angie woke up early. It was Friday morning. Angie had the day off. She went to the kitchen. Angie saw Quatre sleeping on the couch. Some of his blankets had fallen off. Angie went over there and put them back in place. She decided to wait a while before she made breakfast. It was about seven in the morning. Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Quatre woke up when he heard the door slam. He walked over to the bathroom. He could hear her throwing up. Quatre opened the door and went inside. He walked over to her, and rubbed her back gently until she stopped. Angie got up from the floor with Quatre's help. He watched her brush her teeth.   
  
"Good morning," said Quatre.  
  
"What's so good about it?" asked Angie in an agitated tone.  
  
Quatre decided wisely not to respond to that question. Angie went back to the bed and to lie down. Quatre followed her to her room. She was buried under the sheets.  
  
"I don't want to go to work," wiled Angie from underneath the sheets.  
  
"Then, take another sick day. We'll spend the day together," suggested Quatre as he sat down next to her on the bed. Angie lifted off the blankets. Quatre was sitting on the bed wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a white tank top. Angie had forgotten how well built he was. He was muscular and lean. His platinum blonde hair was a little messy, but cute. His eyes gazed down at her. She felt safe around him.   
  
"I'll call work. I've been out a lot lately, but I think I can get some more time off," said Angie.   
  
"Well, at least try. I'll make some breakfast while you call the hospital," said Quatre as he got up from the bed. Angie reached over to the phone and called the hospital. She got the day off from the hospital. Angie found Quatre in the kitchen making some eggs.   
  
"The toast is ready," said Quatre.   
  
Angie sat down. She ate the toast. Quatre sat down with some eggs and bacon. He was across from her. He poured her some orange juice.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" asked Angie.  
  
"I have to go back to my hotel and get a change of clothes. After that we can do whatever you want," said Quatre.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here for the rest of your time here? You can have the couch," suggested Angie with a teasing smile.  
  
"I suppose it's better than driving back and forth from here to the hotel," agreed Quatre with a smile.  
  
"It isn't against the law for you to be in the house as your wife," said Angie.  
  
"Of course not. I always wanted to check out the Smithsonian," said Quatre.  
  
"You mean for all the time you came here, you haven't seen it?" asked Angie with disbelief.  
  
"No. Something always came up. Either that or I was here for business," answered Quatre.  
  
"Well then, that's where we'll go. It's been a while since I've been there myself. What exhibit do you want to see?" asked Angie. It was nice to know that Quatre knew how to cook she thought as she ate.  
  
"The Wright brothers' plane," answered Quatre.  
  
"Is that all you pilots ever think about? Planes? Things that fly?" asked Angie.  
  
"No. We think about other things. I want to see it. I've never had a chance to before," answered Quatre with a mock defensive tone.  
  
"Calm down, Quatre," said Angie with a giggle.  
  
"I was joking," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Angie with one of her eyebrows up. They both burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
They went to the museum. They also had lunch at a café. Angie brought Quatre to an outdoor market. Angie bought all sorts of fresh food. Quatre was carrying most of the food she bought. Angie and Quatre had some caramel apples.   
  
Quatre spotted a jewelry store. He suddenly remembered that he still had to get wedding bands for them. "Come with me, Angie," said Quatre gently.  
  
"Where?" asked Angie brightly. She was wearing a light sundress. Her hair was loose and silky. She was also wearing a hat and sunglasses. Quatre was dressed causally in a pair of brown slacks and a blue shirt. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, too.  
  
"The jewelry store over there," pointed Quatre.  
  
"Why?" asked Angie.  
  
"We need wedding bands," answered Quatre.   
  
"Oh," said Angie when she caught up with him. They walked into the store together. The man's at the counters eyes widened when he saw Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Winner?" asked the man.  
  
"That's me. Actually we'd like to look at your rings. The wedding bands," said Quatre.  
  
"Of course," said the man nervously. He looked at Angie as he brought out a selection of bands.   
  
"Here we are, Mr. Winner," said the man. Quatre looked at the rings. Angie stood next to him. Quatre took her hand, and looked at the salesman.  
  
"Aren't you going to measure our fingers?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. Of course. Where did I put the sizer?" said the man frantically.  
  
"Do you always have this effect on people?" whispered Angie.  
  
"Not always. I don't notice anymore. I'm used to it," answered Quatre back in a whisper. The salesman found the sizer. Angie offered her hand to be measure, and then Quatre was measured, too.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like in particular? We can have something custom made for you," offered the man.  
  
Angie and Quatre looked at the rings. Angie kept suggesting simple bands. Quatre didn't like what he saw. He shook his head. None of them seemed right.  
  
"I don't like any of these. None of these will do," stated Quatre firmly. Angie looked at him.  
  
"It's alright, Quatre. It doesn't matter. They all look fine," insisted Angie.   
  
"No. Thank you for your time, sir," said Quatre.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help you, Mr. Winner. Mrs. Winner," said the man as they left.  
  
"Thank you," said Angie.  
  
***  
  
Quatre found out that Angie was a really good cook. She made some great Asian dish. She even had chopsticks. Quatre didn't know that she could cook food like that, but he did know that she knew how to bake.   
  
"Why didn't you like any of the rings?" asked Angie.  
  
"I just didn't like them. I'll get the rings later. It will be a surprise," said Quatre with a smile. He had a good idea for the rings. Quatre wanted the rings to be unique, so he would contract a jeweler. He was going to have the wedding bands custom made.   
  
"Tell me," pleaded Angie with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"No," said Quatre in a teasing voice.  
  
"Why not?" asked Angie.  
  
"Because," answered Quatre.  
  
"I bet that I could get you to tell me," said Angie.  
  
"I know better than to bet with you, Angie. Sorry, I want it to be a surprise," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh, you're not fair. How about a hint?" asked Angie.  
  
"No," answered Quatre with smile as he took a sip of some cranberry juice.  
  
"Aw. Look Quatre I really don't want anything too fancy. Just something simple. I'm not a real all frills girl," said Angie with a pout.  
  
"I know that. But, you are unique," said Quatre.  
  
"Fine. I won't ask anymore about it," said Angie in surrender.  
  
They spent the evening together at Angie's place. They talked about their families. Quatre agreed that they should tell Angie's parents first. Quatre wanted to meet the people who made his wife. 'They must be special people,' thought Quatre. Quatre talked about his sisters. Angie listened with interest. She asked about his days as a Gundam pilot. Quatre told her a little bit. He left out his first experience with the Zero system. He didn't think it was something he wanted to talk about. Quatre had the sudden realization that he had parents-in-laws. He hadn't had a parents in a while. He wondered what they would think of him. For some strange reason, Quatre wanted to seek the approval of her parents.   
  
They went to bed. Angie was in the bedroom. Quatre was on the couch. They both had a good night's sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was now Saturday morning. Angie had forgotten something important. She had forgotten the fact that she had made a shopping date with Sidney. So, she forgot that Sidney was coming.   
  
Angie and Quatre were having breakfast. There was a knock at the door. Angie swallowed her orange juice. Who could that be?  
  
"I'll be right back," said Angie as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She went to the door. Angie's eyes widen in surprise when she saw Sidney at the door.  
  
"Hi-" started Sidney. Angie slammed the door on her face.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sidney's here," said Angie in surprised voice.  
  
"What's she doing here?" asked Quatre as he got up from his sit.  
  
"I don't know," answered Angie.  
  
"Angie? Are you alright? Open the door. Let me in, Angie," said Sidney.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Angie.  
  
"I--," said Quatre. He was interrupt by Sidney opening the door.  
  
"You know if you are going to be that rude…at least remember to lock the door," said Sidney as she let herself inside. She froze when she saw Quatre and Angie standing there.   
  
Quatre was dressed in boxer shorts and a black tank top. Angie was dressed in a long nightshirt without any pajama bottoms.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect this. What are you doing here, Quatre?" asked Sidney as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Accidental Marriage - Part Six

Accidental Marriage - Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Some very rich people in Japan do. I have no money, but I do own the new original characters.  
  
Sidney looked at them with an expectant look on her face. Angie was turning red, and Quatre had his mouth wide open. Sidney had her hands on her hips. Angie gave Quatre a stricken look. Quatre sighed.  
  
"Hello, Sidney," said Quatre.  
  
"Hello, Quatre. What are you doing here?" asked Sidney again.  
  
"I am staying here for the time being," answered Quatre.  
  
"I can see that. Now, why are you here?" asked Sidney. She was almost the same height as Quatre, so she could almost see eye to eye with him.  
  
"Sidney, we have some thing to tell you," said Angie admitting defeat.  
  
"Angie, I thought you didn't want to say anything," said Quatre looking at her.  
  
"We must as well start with Sidney. Her reaction is what we'll judged others' reactions by," said Angie.  
  
"Fine. Do you want me to say it or do you?" asked Quatre. Angie gave a gesture for Quatre to say something. Sidney was looking at them strangely.  
  
"We're married, and she's pregnant with our son," said Quatre in one breath. Sidney's eyes widened.  
  
"I need to sit down," said Sidney. Quatre guided her to the couch. His blankets were still there. Sidney sat down, and she had to think about the new situation that was just presented to her. She was sitting there quietly for the longest time. Then, she had a smile on her face.  
  
"That's great! Wonderful! I'm so happy for you two," cried Sidney as she got up to give Angie and Quatre hugs. "But, I was wondering about something. When did you get married?"  
  
"Hmm. Angie, I told her, but you didn't say anything about explaining it to her," said Quatre.  
  
"Coward. We got married in Monaco. I'm a little over four weeks along," said Angie.  
  
"Oh. You've been pregnant since Monaco. Don't worry I won't ask anymore uncomfortable questions. Maybe…just one more: Why didn't you two say anything sooner?" asked Sidney.  
  
"Because everything has happened so fast that we haven't had time to adjust. We don't want the press to get a hold of it," answered Quatre.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. I won't say anything. Not even to Heero," promised Sidney, "So, you're having a boy. Do you have any names picked out yet?" asked Sidney.  
  
"No. We haven't talked about it much," answered Angie.  
  
Quatre left the room for a little bit to change his clothes.  
  
"Why is he sleeping on the couch?" asked Sidney when Quatre left.  
  
"Because we didn't get married under normal circumstances. We don't want to go too fast," answered Angie.  
  
"As if you weren't moving fast," said Sidney with a smirk as she looked down at Angie's middle. Angie couldn't help, but blush at Sidney's comment.  
  
"You can have the old baby names books that Heero and I went through when we were picking out a name for Alex," offered Sidney.  
  
"Thanks," said Angie.  
  
"I didn't notice it before. I should have," murmured Sidney.  
  
"Notice, what?" asked Angie with an inquisitive brow.  
  
"That you and him should have gotten together. That would be something that I could have taken the credit for it. I can tell that you love him very much. You're just being shy about it," observed Sidney.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…but, I do have to admit it. I love him," said Angie in a soft voice.  
  
"You do?" asked Quatre from behind. He had just gotten back. Angie looked at him. Sidney smiled. She could tell from the look on his face that he loved her back.  
  
"Yes," said Angie looking straight into his blue eyes. Quatre smiled back. Sidney got up, walked into Angie's home office without a word, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I didn't think you loved me. I thought that you just wanted me around for the baby," whispered Quatre in a soft voice. That was one of his two fears. Whether or not she loved him, and the fear of impending fatherhood.  
  
"That was an excuse at first. I don't know when I started to feel this way. I know that it's not the pregnancy because it would have fade from the first bout of morning sickness. It's all right you that you don't love me back. I understand," said Angie looking down away from his eyes.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to say. He didn't trust himself to speak. He sat down next to her. Quatre tipped her chin up to his face, and gave her a long passionate kiss. Quatre pulled back a little bit.  
  
"I love you, too. Hey, we got it made," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"Does it matter if the baby is boy? I know that you need your heir to be a boy," said Angie cautiously.  
  
"Not to me. Maybe, to my family and employees. Listen, it's only my opinion that counts. Yes, I'm happy that it's a boy. But, I don't think it would be a big deal to have a girl. In fact, before Dr. Wong told us, I was all set for girl. This little guy is forcing me to think otherwise. This requires me to make adjustments," said Quatre in a firm voice and a smile.  
  
Angie was next to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her middle. Angie looked up at him with a smile. Sidney knocked on the office door. Angie and Quatre pulled away from each other a little bit.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be going shopping today. I only suggested it to find out what was wrong with you. Now that I know, I can leave in peace," said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"No. We'll all go shopping. I need to get some maternity clothes. Come on Baby, let's go make a dent in your Daddy's credit cards," said Angie as she got up holding Quatre's hand.  
  
"Great. My family is already making demands," said Quatre with a laugh.  
  
Sidney started laughing. The three of them spent the day together. Sidney said that she wouldn't even say anything to Chris or the other Gundam pilots. If there was anything Sidney knew how to do, it was keeping secrets. Sidney tried to get Quatre to confess about what he was going to do about the wedding bands. Quatre kept his mouth shut, and wouldn't say anything to her. Angie laughed at Sidney's attempts. All three of them had dinner at a simple dinner.   
  
"When are you going to announce it?" asked Sidney, "If I were you I wouldn't wait too long."  
  
"We know. We first want to tell our families first. We've decided to tell Angie's parents first," answered Quatre.  
  
"Good luck with Mr. Hart. You shouldn't have too much trouble with Mrs. Hart," said Sidney.  
  
"Don't scare him like that," said Angie.  
  
"I'm just warning him," said Sidney as she took a sip of coffee.   
  
"What do you think he's going to do to me?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know. But, since you're married to his only child…I would brush up on my combat skills if I were you," said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"That's not funny, Sidney," said Angie.  
  
"Oh, I'm only joking," said Sidney.  
  
After dinner they all went their separate ways. Quatre and Angie got home around ten. It was practically his home now, so it was their home for the time being. Angie suggested that the would be moving to a new place.  
  
Quatre was happy about not staying on the couch anymore. Angie got into the bed first, and Quatre followed her. She was feeling a little shy about this. Quatre gave her a kiss on her lips, and the shyness melted away.  
  
"Good night, love," said Angie as she curled up next to Quatre.  
  
"Good night, Angie," said Quatre as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.   
  
They went to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
Angie was back at work in her lab. She was feeling much better. Quatre said that he had to take care of some more business. Angie was disappointed to see him go, but he promised that he would call her later that evening from his flat in London.  
  
Sandy came in with a dozen red roses. Angie smiled at her, "Who are those for?" she asked.  
  
"They're for you," answered Sandy as she handed the roses to Angie.  
  
Angie's first thought was that they were from Quatre. She was wrong when she looked at the card:  
  
"To Angie,  
  
Let's talk. I miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Rob"  
  
Angie felt sick to her stomach. She ripped the card in half and handed the roses back to Sandy in disgust. "Take this to one of the patients. At least, it will go to good use somewhere," ordered Angie. Sandy gave her a strange look, but did as she was told.  
  
Angie got back to work without any trouble. She met Sidney for lunch. They had decided to go to a buffet. Sidney knew what it was like to have all sorts of food cravings. Angie was like a kid in a candy store. In fact, after that, they went to a candy store.   
  
***  
  
Quatre went to a London bookstore. He bought a copy of an old favorite, "What to Expect, when You're Expecting." He wanted to read more about the his wife's condition. Quatre was no doctor, but he was married to one. Quatre was held up in his office at the Preventers reading the book in between meetings.  
  
Quatre kept the book hidden in his desk. He called Angie later that afternoon because of the time difference. He knew that it would be the evening in Norfolk.  
  
"Hello, Angie," greeted Quatre.  
  
"Hi! How's it going?" asked Angie with genuine concern.  
  
"Everything's fine over here. I'm just going to some briefings. How are you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Fine. I went to lunch with Sidney today. We got some gummi bears, gummi worms, and some more candy afterwards. I have a pound worth of candy. Don't worry. I don't have any chocolate. Caffeine isn't good for the baby," said Angie with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful. Our son will be born with a sweet tooth," remarked Quatre with a smile.  
  
"I can only hope," said Angie with a laugh.  
  
"Imagine the dentist bills," joked Quatre as he shook his head.  
  
Angie yawned. She was getting more and more tired these days. Quatre looked at her with concern. "I'll let you go. Have a good night's sleep. Sweet Dreams," said Quatre.   
  
"Good night, Love," said Angie as she closed the connection.  
  
Quatre got up to attend another briefing. All the Gundam pilots were present for the meeting. It was boring security stuff. Quatre had his mind on other things. He had gotten a hold of an Arabic jeweler to make the wedding bands. The bands would be done in a fortnight.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. I need to borrow that disk for the security program for my computer. Where is it?" asked Duo.  
  
"It's in my desk. In the right hand drawer," answered Quatre without thinking.   
  
Duo went to Quatre's office. The disk wasn't where Quatre said where it would be. Duo found the book in his desk. 'What's this doing here?' thought Duo. Quatre came back to his office, and found Duo with the book in his hands. Quatre froze at the door, and he quickly shut it behind him.  
  
"Why do you have this book, Quatre?" asked Duo.  
  
Author's Note: Relena is still being called Sidney. I didn't want to waste time. Quatre and Angela love each other. Sidney has caught them, but I don't expect anything from her except her being happy for them. Duo just caught Quatre. Will Robert cause them trouble?   
  
  



	7. Accidental Marriage - Part Seven

Accidental Marriage - Part Seven   
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Angela Hart, Christopher Ryan, Steve Bailey, Isabel Collins-Ryan, and Alexander Yuy.  
  
Quatre stared at Duo. Duo had the book open on the desk. Quatre let out a sigh. He had to tell him. Perhaps he could get his cooperation in helping to keep things quiet for just a while longer.  
  
"Well, why do you have this book?" asked Duo.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning," said Quatre rubbing his temples, "First of all, nothing I say in this room is to leave. Is that clear?"  
  
"Sure. I promise," answered Duo.  
  
"I got married over a month ago," announced Quatre.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Duo in disbelief, "You're joking right….you're not joking are you?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Your wife is already expecting. My God. I didn't know you had it in you, Quatre. I need to sit down," said Duo. He sat in Quatre's chair. Quatre sat down in the chair in front of his desk.   
  
"She's a month along," reported Quatre.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Duo. It was natural human curiosity to know. He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Angela," answered Quatre.  
  
"Angela Hart? Dr. Angela Hart? Sidney's best friend?" asked Duo. He was shocked.  
  
"Yes. I was reading the book, so that I wouldn't appear to be as clueless as I feel," said Quatre with a sigh.   
  
"Man! She cute. Beautiful. This is wonderful news. No wonder you've been acting weird. I was starting to worry about you, buddy. You're married and going to be a father. My little Quatre is really growing up. All I need now is to have Wufei married off, and I'll die a happy man," said Duo dramatically as he wiped an nonexistent tear from his eye. Quatre just looked at him funny.  
  
"I need your help," said Quatre.  
  
"Sure. I'll help you," said Duo, "What do you need?"   
  
"I need to keep this quiet. We'll announce it soon, but we need to tell our family and friends first. We didn't exactly get married under best of circumstance," said Quatre lowering his voice.  
  
"Oh. Now I remember, you were in Monaco last month. Is that where all this started?" asked Duo with mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Yes. It was short of unplanned and unexpected. But, I love Angie very much, and I want to protect her as much as possible. I don't want the press or my family tearing into her. Baby or no baby," said Quatre protectively. He was very protective of his family.   
  
"I understand. It's just…WAY TO GO, QUATRE! Man, you are amazing. One shot. Wow," said Duo with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Stop that," ordered Quatre. He didn't blush often, but now he was turning red. He didn't want to talk about that. Quatre recalled his wedding night despite the alcohol. He had enjoyed himself and Angie. But, that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it.  
  
"All right, Quatre. I'll stop. God, you're as touchy as ever," said Duo.  
  
"Are you going to help me? Or what?" asked Quatre ignoring his last comment.  
  
"I already said I would. I'll help all three of you. But, I want something in return," said Duo with a smile.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre with uncertainty.  
  
"I want to be the godfather of the baby," said Duo with a smile. Quatre smiled at him.   
  
"Sure. By the way, your godchild is a boy," said Quatre. Quatre thought that Duo would make a good godfather for the baby. It was either him or one of the other Gundam pilots. Besides, it would give Duo more of incentive to cooperate with him.   
  
"A boy? That's great. Hey, Alex and Sophie will have a new playmate," said Duo proudly. He had a little girl. Sophie was adorable. Duo and Hilde had her a few months before Heero and Sidney had Alex.   
  
"I didn't think about that," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"What about a name?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sidney said that she'd give us her old baby name books. But, we haven't decided yet," said Quatre.  
  
"Would I be too hopeful for a little Duo?" asked Duo with pleading eyes.  
  
"How did Heero answer you when you suggested it when Alex was born?" asked Quatre with a smirk.  
  
"He didn't answer me. He gave me a death glare. So, I took that as 'No'," answered Duo thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't do a good death glare, but my answer is the same. No," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh, damn," said Duo as he snapped his fingers.   
  
Duo and Quatre spent the rest of the time talking about different things. Quatre was happy to have another guy to talk to about this. Especially, since Duo had already gone through it himself. Duo reassured him that everything would be fine. Duo said that he wouldn't say anything to the other pilots. Quatre told him that Sidney found out. Duo was glad that someone else knew about it. Duo left after an hour. He offered to take Quatre to lunch, but Quatre declined.  
  
As soon as Duo left, Quatre thought about calling Angie. But, it was late in D.C. He didn't want to wake her up. She needed her rest.   
  
***  
  
Angie received the most disturbing visit at her lab in the hospital the next day. She was face to face with the tall, dark, and handsome, Dr. Robert Charles.  
  
"I've been trying to reach you for the past few days. Why haven't answered me? Did you get the roses I sent you?" asked Robert with his Scottish accent.  
  
"Yes. I got them. I gave them to one of my patients. The reason why I haven't answered you is because I don't want anything to do with you," said Angie crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Come on now, love," cooed Robert.  
  
"Don't call me 'love.' I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone. We broke up over a month ago," said Angie defensively.  
  
"Listen to me, Angie. I've learned the error of my ways. I didn't know I had a good thing going when I had it. Please forgive me. Let's start over," cajoled Robert with a smile.  
  
"We can't start over. I'm with someone else now," said Angie trying to get him to leave.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Robert in a dangerous tone.  
  
"I am not telling you. Get out of this lab before I have to call security," ordered Angie in a firm tone.  
  
"You will regret this, Angie. No one turns me down. No one, " promised Robert as he left the room with a smirk on his face.   
  
Angie shivered slightly in his wake. She refused to tell him who she was with and the fact that she was married. She had to protect Quatre and the baby.   
  
Later on that evening, Quatre called her and told her about Duo. Angie was laughing at what Duo had said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind that Duo's the godfather for the baby?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No. As long as you don't mind that Sidney's the godmother," said Angie as she was laughed.  
  
"I knew that she was going to be anyway. I think that Chris might be disappointed," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry. When we tell everyone everything will be fine," reassured Angie.  
  
"Are there any problems?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. A minor one. His name is Robert Charles," said Angie.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre with concern.  
  
"I used to date him. But, now he wants me back," admitted Angie.  
  
"Is that so? Did you tell him that you were married?" asked Quatre. He didn't like the thought of anyone bothering her.  
  
"No. It's not any of his business. I shouldn't have to say it," answered Angie.  
  
"Please tell me if he bothers you again," said Quatre in a stern tone.  
  
"I will. When are you coming back here?" asked Angie.   
  
"Soon. I don't know," said Quatre, "I'll call you before I come. I have to go back to work. Bye, Angie."  
  
"Goodbye. I'll see you later," said Angie with a smile on her face.  
  
Quatre decided now would be a good time to do a little background check on Robert Charles. He spent his time doing that.  
  
***  
  
Angie and Quatre were house hunting in Maryland. It wasn't too far from Saving Grace. It was time to get a house. Quatre owned a lot of property, but not in the East Coast of the United States. He owned property in Asia and Europe for the most part.   
  
"This lovely home is a steal at two million dollars," said the realtor. She was told that Angie was doing the house hunting, and that Quatre was there as a friend. The house that they were at was beautiful; it had high ceilings and four bedrooms. Angie didn't want anything too big. She said that it would take away from the homey atmosphere that she liked at her condo in Norfolk.   
  
The realtor let them look around by themselves.  
  
"A steal at two million dollars," said Angie making an impression of the realtor.   
  
"It is nice. Imagine it with furniture," said Quatre thoughtfully.  
  
"Two million dollars! That's highway robbery," exclaimed Angie.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, this isn't just for you. It's for the baby," said Quatre.  
  
"I don't think the baby will care what the place looks like," remarked Angie. She was now about two months along.   
  
"Just think of the crawling space for him," said Quatre.   
  
"I don't want to think about the crawling space for the baby. Especially, not for this house," insisted Angie.  
  
Quatre let out a sigh. They'd been house hunting for the past two weeks. Angie never even came close to at least liking one of the many houses that they had seen. The realtor was starting to lose patience with her. She was also beginning to be a little suspicious of them, but she didn't say anything.   
  
"At this rate, the baby will be here before we get a house," grumbled Quatre. He turned and found Angie gone. 'Why does she keep doing that to me?' thought Quatre as he went to go look for her.  
  
"Oh my God. I love it. I love this house," called out Angie from one the other rooms. Quatre rushed to where she was. She was standing in an empty well light room. It was big and sunny.  
  
"Did you just say that you love this house?" asked Quatre to make sure that he heard right.  
  
"Look at this room. It's beautiful. I think this would be perfect for the nursery. I can see how all the furniture would be in here. This spot is where the crib should be," said Angie as she walked over to spot that was slightly shaded. Her face was bright and happy.  
  
"Fine. Then, we'll take it," agreed Quatre. As long as she was happy, it didn't matter. He was just glad she had finally chosen a house.   
  
Angie was looking all around the room. Quatre and Angie had a long argument before they decided to buy a house. Despite the fact that Angie had grown up wealthy, she still didn't believe in making frivolous expenses. Quatre didn't believe in doing that either, but a house was a different story. It took a while before Quatre could convince her that he was paying for the house. He didn't want his family to live in Angie's cramped condo. He wanted the baby to have some place where he could run around.   
  
"Have you decided yet?" asked the realtor. She had a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. She's decided to take the house," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll get the paperwork for you to sign," said the very happy realtor. As she ran to her car to get the paperwork.  
  
They signed the paperwork. The realtor promised not to say anything when they said that they were married. She said that she had to protect her commission. Quatre said that he'd keep her card just in case he wanted to buy any more property in the area. The realtor left happy and gave them the keys.  
  
"It's all ours," said Angie as she looked around.   
  
"Yes. We should get some furniture soon. Where do you want to start?" asked Quatre. He was looking at the bare living room.  
  
"The bedroom," answered Angie.  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Quatre with a teasing smile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Besides, I refuse to sleep on the floor in our own home," said Angie in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Oh," said Quatre.  
  
They looked around. When they left, Angie was a little reluctant to leave. Quatre took her to dinner. This time it was a restaurant of his choice. It had Indian food in it.   
  
"I love this place. It reminds me of my mum's cooking," said Angie.  
  
"Does your mother cook a lot?" asked Quatre. He never knew his mother.   
  
"Yes. That reminds me. You still have to meet my Dad and Mum," said Angie.  
  
"Of course. I don't want my sisters inflicted upon you until I meet your parents," agreed Quatre.  
  
"You keep saying that. Are they going to eat me alive or something?" asked Angie in a teasing tone.  
  
"Maybe," said Quatre looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh, you know that you love your sisters," declared Angie.  
  
"Maybe," teased Quatre who was now just playing coy.  
  
"Stop that," ordered Angie playfully.  
  
"Maybe…all right. I'll stop," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll call my mum. We'll stay there for the weekend. The next weekend," said Angie.  
  
"That's fine. I'll get Duo to cover for me," said Quatre.  
  
Author's Note: Have you seen the movie, "Meet the Parents"? Hee. Hee.  
  



	8. Accidental Marriage - Part Eight

Accidental Marriage - Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I torture the characters as a hobby.  
  
Quatre and Angie arrived at Prince Rupert Island, B.C. in Canada on a Friday evening. Sidney had come up with some thing to cover for Angie. Duo agreed to attend a meeting in Quatre's place for him. Everything was being taken care off. Sidney and Duo had also offered to pack up some of Angie's things for the move to the big house. Heero asked what was going on, and Sidney said that she was helping Angie move. Duo was helping. Heero didn't ask why Angie was moving because Sidney had threatened to make him help. Heero decided that he wanted to spend the day with Alex.   
  
Quatre had just meet Angie's parents. Jacob Hart was a big man. He was slender in built, but tall. He was a proud looking man. His hair was black and his skin was darker than Angie's by about a shade. Angie's mother, Coral Hart, was a petite woman like her daughter. She was elegant and calm. She was also slim. Her hair was a dark brown color like Angie's. Her eyes were almond shaped like Angie's. Angie had her father's amber eye color. He had a stern look on his face the moment he laid eyes on Quatre. Angie knew that her mother would have told her father to soften to blow. They all had dinner in the large Hart house. Actually, the Hart house was more like a mansion. It had fifteen bedrooms.   
  
"This is very delicious, Mrs. Hart," said Quatre complimenting his mother-in-law's cooking.  
  
"Thank you very much, Quatre. That's very sweet of you," said Mrs. Hart.  
  
Mr. Hart's jaw tightened even more so. It was a wonder how any food got into his mouth. Angie was sitting next to her father. Quatre was across from her. Mr. and Mrs. Hart sat at either head of the table. Quatre knew by looking at Angie that she was mixed. He couldn't tell though which cultures made her up. But, looking at her parents, Quatre was able to figure out what Angie's racial background was without asking. Mr. Hart was half African-British and half Regular British. Mrs. Hart was half Chinese and half Indian-British. They both spoke with the same upper class accent that Angie had. Quatre admired the fact that his wife was made up of four different cultures. There were moments of uncomfortable silence throughout the dinner. Mr. Hart intimidated Quatre. Mr. Hart was a very formidable man.   
  
"I must say. I was surprised to hear that our daughter was married to you, Mr. Winner," said Mr. Hart. Angie had told her mother everything, but begged her not to say everything to her father. So, Mr. Hart was out of the loop.  
  
"Stop that, Jacob. Don't do that to your own son-in-law," said Mrs. Hart. She had taken an immediate liking to Quatre the moment she had meet him.  
  
"Do you expect me just to accept this, Coral?" asked Mr. Hart in an angry tone.  
  
"Daddy, please don't get mad," pleaded Angie.  
  
"Mr. Hart, we will being having a formal wedding soon. We promise," added Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Winner, I don't care that you are one of the richest men on Earth and the Colonies. I demand an explanation right now. I don't care if you fought in the wars as a Gundam pilot. To be frank, I don't approve of fighting. Or war. Why did you marry my daughter? I know that there's something going on here than you three aren't letting on. Don't look at me like that Coral," commanded Mr. Hart.  
  
Quatre tried not to gulp. He wanted to say that he didn't believe in war either, but his tongue was tied. Angie had a stricken look on her face. She stood up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going, Angie?" asked her mother.  
  
"I knew that this was a bad idea. We wanted to tell you before the press gets a hold of it. Now, I'm thinking it would have been better if they did, and you found that way," cried Angie. She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was usually tougher than that, but lately the mood swings were getting worse. Quatre looked up from where he was. He got up and followed her without looking at her father.   
  
"Look what you've done. You should be happy that Angie's married to such wonderful man. A man that treats her right," scolded Coral.  
  
"I don't care. I don't like him," declared Jacob stubbornly.   
  
His wife glared at him, and they finished their dinner in silence.  
  
Quatre caught up with Angie in her childhood bedroom. She was sitting on the bed sobbing. Quatre sat next to her. He held her until she stopped crying.   
  
"I am so sorry, Angie," said Quatre.  
  
"My father's disappointed in me," gulped Angie.  
  
"No. He's not. He loves you very much. He just has to adjust," said Quatre softly. Quatre suddenly realized something. Mr. Hart was a lot like his father. He had been thinking a lot about his father lately. Jacob Hart was just like his father. He was stern yet loving. He demanded obedience from his child. Just like Quatre's father did with him. Quatre hated disappointing his father more than anything, but he had to when he became a Gundam pilot. His father had told him not to continue, but Quatre did it anyway. For some strange reason, it was comforting to know that Jacob Hart was a lot like his father. Jacob Hart looked down on Quatre's actions in war the way his father did.   
  
"Should we tell him about the baby?" asked Angie in a whisper.  
  
"We'll wait awhile longer," said Quatre reassuringly. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Quatre.   
  
"Hello, you two. I was wondering if you were all right, Angela. It just seems strange that you left like that. Please try and understand your father," said Coral in a soft voice.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Angie wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"He's now hold up in his study. Probably doing some paperwork to easy his mind. My husband's retired Quatre, but he still likes to look at our stock portfolio. Why don't you two come back down? We'll have dessert in the breakfast nook. It's a lot nicer," offered Coral with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Hart," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Hart is so formal. It makes me feel old. Call me Coral. That is until your comfortable enough to a call me Mum," said Coral.  
  
"Don't tell him that Mum. You'll scare him off," said Angie in a small voice.  
  
"Please, if he survived your father through that dinner, then he could survive this family," said Coral with a smile. She took both of them downstairs. They had dessert. Angela ate five servings of ice cream. Her mother watched her with questioning eyes. Quatre didn't notice. This was perfectly normal for him. Mr. Hart had finally emerged from his office.  
  
"Mr. Winner, you have the room on the East Wing," announced Mr. Hart.  
  
"Oh, Jacob. They're married. It's not wrong to be in the same room together for the evening. Don't listen to him, Quatre. Your place is with Angie. Ignore him. Both of you," said Mrs. Hart in an exasperated tone.  
  
Mr. Hart looked like steam was going to come out of his ears. "I'll be in my study," he said gruffly as he left the room.  
  
Angie watched this all with great interest, but started yawning. Coral noticed. "You should go to bed, Love," ordered Coral gently.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Mum. Give Dad a kiss for me," said Angie as she kissed her mother good night on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Coral," said Quatre.  
  
"No. Wait, Quatre. I would like to talk to you," said Coral gently.  
  
"It's all right. Stay and talk to my mum," said Angie. She walked back to her room for bed. Quatre turned to see Coral looking at him. She was studying him. She patted at the seat that Angie had previously occupied. Quatre took the seat.  
  
"You much be wondering why my husband is like that," said Coral.  
  
"Not really. I understand. My father was a lot like him," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes. I've heard about your father, Quatre. He was a good man. Just like his son," said Coral with a smile. Quatre looked at her with a smile of his own.  
  
"I know that Mr. Hart loves Angie very much. So do I. That's why I'm not taking it personally that he doesn't like me. I would probably do the same in his place," said Quatre thoughtfully.  
  
"Angela is our only child. She's one of a kind. She was the thing that brought out Jacob's tender side. Believe or not. He does have one. We tried to have more than one child, but it was never possible. We had a hard time having her, Quatre," said Coral.   
  
"My parents had a hard time having a boy. Me," shared Quatre.  
  
"Did she tell you that she had cancer when she was fourteen?" asked Coral. Quatre shook his head. He didn't know about that. Coral let out a sigh. "I suppose it slips her mind that she was ever sick. When she was sick we were so afraid of losing her. My husband took it more badly than I did. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. That's why he's so overprotective. It broke his heart when Angie decided to go to Washington, D.C. to practice instead of staying in British Columbia. He feels like you stole his baby away from him. Jacob has very soft inside that he protects with a tough outside," revealed Coral.  
  
"I didn't know that she had cancer. Is that why she does research in that area? What kind did she have?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. That's why she does the work that she does. She wants to save people from it, and hopeful prevent cancer. She had thyroid cancer. It was minor, but it nearly killed her," answered Coral.  
  
"She's made of tough stuff herself. She must get that from both of you," said Quatre in an amazed voice.   
  
"She gets her stubborn streak from her father," admitted Coral with a laugh.  
  
"Any tips on how to handle someone that stubborn?" joked Quatre.  
  
They both laughed. They talk some more. Quatre wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother. If so, then this was wonderful. Coral made him feel safe and welcomed into the family. Quatre had always wondered what his mother was like. Coral was a good listener and had lots of wisdom. Quatre had finally decided to go to bed with Angie when Coral stopped him again.  
  
"When were you going to tell me about my grandbaby?" asked Coral.  
  
"Um. How did you find out? Did Angie tell you?" asked Quatre in amazed voice.   
  
"I can tell. I know when something is wrong with my daughter. She didn't have to tell me," said Coral calmly.  
  
"But, how?" asked Quatre. 'Is she a psychic?' thought Quatre.  
  
"First of all, at dinner she was having so much to eat. There was also that emotional outburst earlier. My suspicious were confirmed when she had all that ice cream, and you didn't seem to notice," said Coral with a triumphant smile on her face.   
  
"She over two months along. The baby is a boy," informed Quatre.  
  
"A boy? Well, I don't have much experience with little boys. But, I think I can manage," said Coral thoughtfully.  
  
"Aren't going to ask about the time?" asked Quatre nervously. He could feel his ears turn red.  
  
"No. That's between you and Angie. It's none of my business. As long as I have a grandson on the way, I don't really care how this miracle came about. I also know that you love her very much," said Coral. Quatre let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you going to tell, Mr. Hart? He has a right to know, but are you going to?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No. I'll leave that up to you two. He'll be overjoyed at having a grandchild. Besides, he wouldn't be able to tell anyway until she starts to show. You men don't know anything about this sort of thing without us telling you, " remarked Coral with a smile.   
  
"Good night, Coral," said Quatre with relief. At least one of them liked him.  
  
"Good night, Quatre," said Coral back.  
  
Quatre went back to the room. Angie was already fast asleep. He changed into a tee shirt and pajama bottoms. He climbed into the bed next to her. Her back was to him, and she was sleeping comfortable. Quatre placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He went to sleep after a few minutes.  
  
***  
  
Angie woke up early in the morning. Actually, she was hungry that's what woke her up. She could feel Quatre's arm around her middle. 'I suppose it shouldn't hurt to stay a few more minutes,' thought Angie as she snuggled closer to Quatre. She turned to look at his face. He was sleeping soundly. 'He looks like a little boy when he sleep,' thought Angie. Her appetite caught up with her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She gave him a kiss on his lips, and got out of his grasp. Quatre's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Where are you going, honey?" asked Quatre.  
  
"To get some breakfast," answered Angie.  
  
"Oh, I'm going back to sleep it's too early for breakfast," remarked Quatre as he went back to sleep.  
  
"I don't care. The baby and I don't care. We're hungry," said Angie. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, and went downstairs.  
  
Angie came downstairs. One of the maids was there. She offered to make something for Angie because it was about five in the morning, and breakfast hasn't been made yet. Angie said no that she would be making something for herself. Angie had four bagels, five glasses of orange juice, and some cereal for breakfast. On top of that, she still had enough room left for some more when the real breakfast would start. Her mother came down to the kitchen when the maid said that Angie was already up.  
  
"Cravings? This early in the morning," said Coral.  
  
"What?" asked Angie.  
  
"I know about the baby, Love," said Coral.  
  
"You do? We were going to tell you soon. I swear, Mum-" stared Angie.  
  
"That's all right. I knew about it because of the way you've been acting. Quatre was just as surprised as you were right now when I told him I knew. Don't worry. I didn't tell your father," interrupted Coral with a smile. She gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right about this, Mum?" asked Angie.  
  
"How could I not be all right? I get a grandson," said Coral happily.  
  
"I hope Dad is just as happy," said Angie biting her bottom lip.  
  
"You should tell him soon. So that it can sink in. Tell him at breakfast," recommended Coral.  
  
"I'll tell Quatre that we have to tell him at breakfast," said Angie.  
  
Coral and Angie talked some more about the baby and Quatre. Coral gave her approval of Quatre resoundingly. They were still talking when Quatre came down for breakfast. He gave Angie a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"What have you two been talking about?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We have to tell Daddy about the baby," answered Angie.  
  
"Do we have to? At this rate, I think we should let the baby tell him," joked Quatre.  
  
"As cute as that would be, I think you both have to tell him. Besides, you'll have to wait a few years before the baby can tell him for you," said Coral with a smile.  
  
"I'm willing to wait," said Quatre.  
  
"No, we'll have to tell him, Quatre," insisted Angie.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Jacob Hart from behind all of them.  
  
"Daddy?" said Angie with uncertainty on her voice.  
  
"Yes, Angie? Is there something that the two of you want to say to me?" asked Jacob Hart. He was trying his hardest to keep his patience.  
  
"Daddy, I'm pregnant," said Angie softly. Quatre rubbed her shoulder. Coral looked at her husband for a reaction.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Mr. Hart after a long silence.  
  
"It's going to be a boy. You're having a grandson," spoke up Quatre.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Angela?" asked Mr. Hart.  
  
"Because I thought that you'd be mad, Daddy. You don't know everything about how we got married," started Angie. Coral stopped her.  
  
"Jacob, it doesn't matter how they got married. It only matters that our daughter is happy. Aren't you happy about your impending grandson?" interrupted Coral. She gave an imploring look to her husband. Jacob Hart let out a sigh. Coral knew that Jacob had finally broken down.  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm not mad, sweetheart. I just thought that I would always be there when you got married," said Jacob as he hugged his daughter. He could never stay mad at Angie.   
  
"We'll have a formal ceremony, Mr. Hart, " reassured Quatre.  
  
"Of course, you will. I want it held in this house," insisted Jacob.  
  
Angie took her father's large hand with her small ones. She placed his palm on the baby. Jacob looked at her with wonder and smiled. This was the first smile Jacob Hart has had in days. "I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast," broke in Angie.  
  
"But, didn't you just eat?" asked Quatre dumbfounded.  
  
Her parents laughed at Quatre's questions. They all had breakfast in the dining room.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Robert Charles was never one to take will to rejection. He was never rejected by anyone. Angela Hart had burned him pretty badly. She said that she was with someone else. It was now time to find out whom. Robert had been on the computer for hours looking at Angie's information. He found something very interesting. Apparently, Angie had gotten married recently. Actually, a little over two months. All Robert needed was a name. He got one.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," said Robert in very quiet and excited voice.  



	9. Accidental Marriage - Part Nine

Accidental Marriage - Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing. I never will. So sad.   
  
Quatre was back in L4. He was ignoring some of his other responsibilities for his new family. Angie said that she felt bad that he wasn't getting any work done. She insisted that he do some thing. Quatre was with his sister, Dr. Iria Winner. They were having lunch in the main house.   
  
"Quatre, I am tired of telling you to get married. But, you know that I am not going to stop," said Iria with frustration.   
  
"I'm working on it. Get off my back, Iria," said Quatre. 'I've already done it,' thought Quatre. He and Angie had agreed to tell his family together. They were going to announce it the following week to them. Then, they were going to give a press release.  
  
"Please Quatre. Don't take this too lightly," pleaded Iria. All of his sisters had chosen her to be their representative. Quatre was close to yelling it out loud to make Iria stop bothering him.   
  
"I'll do it when I'm ready," reassured Quatre, "Now, leave me alone."  
  
Iria let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Quatre was using that same stubborn tone their father used. When he did that there was no more room for reasoning with him.   
  
"We only want what's best for you, Quatre. We love you very much," said Iria tenderly. She let it go with that.  
  
"I know that you do. That all of you do," said Quatre.  
  
Iria left soon after that. Quatre went back to the corporate offices to get some work done. He got a call from his secretary, Mr. Philips, that there was someone to see him.  
  
"Who?" asked Quatre from his office intercom.  
  
"A Dr. Robert Charles, Mr. Winner," said Mr. Philips.  
  
Quatre suddenly remembered Charles. He wondered what the man was doing at L4. At his office no less. "Send him in, Mr. Philips," ordered Quatre.  
  
Dr. Robert Charles walked into Quatre's large office. Quatre stared at him from his chair. They were sizing each other up by looking at each other. Robert's gaze was bearing down on Quatre. Quatre didn't seem to care either way.  
  
"Congratulations on your marriage, Mr. Winner," announced Robert with a glare.  
  
Quatre didn't look the slightest disturbed by his comment.  
  
"What do you want, Dr. Charles?" demanded Quatre avoiding Robert's statement all together.  
  
"I found out that you got married to Angela Hart recently. I just wanted to come and give you my blessings in person. Besides, I've noticed that you haven't said anything to the public yet," said Robert with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes. She's my wife. I know about you, Dr. Charles. I know that you're bothering my wife. I want you to stop," said Quatre in a protective voice.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mr. Winner? I know something that the public at large doesn't know. Some thing I bet your family doesn't even know," said Robert suggestively.  
  
"Are you threatening me, Dr. Charles?" asked Quatre in a calm voice.  
  
"No. What I want you already have," stated Robert with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Sorry. No, I'm not. Angela wants nothing to do with you. I didn't know why, but I do now. You're either very crazy or just plain stupid to threaten a Gundam pilot," said Quatre in uncharacteristically cold tone.  
  
"Well, it's best that I get going now. By the way, her lips are really soft aren't they?" said Robert with a sidelong glance as he left the office.  
  
Quatre felt a lot of anger at his last comment. 'Don't let him get to you. He can't do anything to you. He's just bitter,' thought Quatre. With those thoughts he got back to work. However, there was some feeling that Quatre couldn't shake.  
  
***  
  
Angie and Sid had the day off they decided to go furniture shopping for Quatre and Angie's new house. Sid had to take Alex along. Angie didn't mind because she wanted to spend some time with a child. Sid had to keep Alex in his stroller to keep him from running amuck in the store.  
  
"Mommy, what's that?" asked Alex as he pointed. He was always filled with questions.   
  
"That's a lamp," answered Sidney.  
  
"What do you think of this crib?" asked Angie.  
  
"I think it looks good. I saw that room you talked about it. Yes, it's perfect for the nursery," agreed Sidney.  
  
"Mommy, can I get out of this thing?" asked Alex.  
  
"No, sweetie. Just be patient. We'll let you out soon," promised Sidney. Alex was back to pouting. His father would have let him out of the stroller. Of course, Heero could control Alex by looking at him.   
  
"I picked out the bedroom furniture already," said Angie.  
  
"Are you hungry yet?" asked Sidney.  
  
"As a matter fact, I am. You must be reading my stomach," answered Angie.  
  
"Mommy, can we have some of Auntie Angie's cookies later?" asked Alex from his stroller.  
  
"Why don't you ask your Auntie Angie, Alex?" asked Sidney with a smile.  
  
"Can we have some of your cookies, Auntie Angie? Please?" asked Alex with a hopeful look on his face.   
  
"Sure, Love," answered Angie tenderly.  
  
By the end of the day, most of the furniture was picked out. They went back to the new house in Maryland. Angie still had the lease to the condo in Norfolk, but it would be sold later. The price fetched for the condo should cover some of the furniture cost.   
  
Alex was cramming two cookies into his mouth at a time. Sidney looked at him disapprovingly. He loved Angie's ginger snaps and chocolate chip cookies. His Prussian blue eyes were bright and happy. Angie was laughing.  
  
"Don't do that, Alexander. You'll choke," said Sidney with a sigh. Alex looked up at her with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. Angie started laughing even harder. "Don't laugh at this. You'll have this kind of problem soon enough, Angie."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," said Angie with a smile. Sidney had to clean up Alex after the snack and put him down for his nap. Alex was put on the new bed in the master bedroom for his nap.  
  
"Thanks for moving my stuff over while we were seeing my parents," said Angie.  
  
"No problem. With Duo's help it was quick. You should have seen him when we got here. He was whistling. Actually, I must say I do like this place very much. We should get more knickknacks for the house, so that it looks homier. When are you going to get the things for the baby's room?" asked Sidney.  
  
"When Quatre gets back from L4. After we tell his sisters about us being married and the baby. But, not before we make the press release that were married," said Angie.  
  
"You should announce the baby soon before you start to show," suggested Sidney thoughtfully.  
  
"We will," reassured Angie. It was making her nervous. Quatre didn't seem the slightest bit concerned. She hoped that everything would be all right.  
  
***  
  
Quatre came back to Maryland late into the evening. He saw that the place already had furniture. 'It's starting to look like a home,' thought Quatre with a smile. He went upstairs to find Angie still wide-awake.  
  
"Why are you still up?" asked Quatre without a greeting.  
  
"Well, hello to you to," said Angie with a smile. She was reading a book.  
  
"Hi! Why are you still up? You need your rest," said Quatre gently.  
  
"Try telling him that," said Angie gesturing to the baby.  
  
"Is he the one that's keeping you up?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. I think we have a genetically inclined night owl on our hands. He doesn't do much during the day, but during the night he moves around a lot," answered Angie.   
  
"He's moving!" exclaimed Quatre. He walked over to her and placed his hand on the baby. Sure enough the baby was moving around a bit. He was kicking underneath Quatre's hand.  
  
"See? I can't get any sleep," said Angie with a smile.  
  
"I hope this isn't a tread that continues when he's born," commented Quatre.  
  
Angie smiled and pulled herself up to give Quatre a kiss. It was long and deep. Quatre pulled back a little bit breathless. He smiled at her, and kissed her again. They continued on through the night.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Quatre was still resting comfortable with Angie's head tucked underneath his chin. He could feel the baby moving a little bit. Angie was now about three months along. The little guy was making his presence known early. Quatre pressed his palm against the baby. The baby didn't like it and kept kicking the spot where Quatre had put his palm. He kissed that spot tenderly. He had to get up. Quatre had to go back to London. There was business at the Preventers office. As much as he would like to linger with his family, he had no choice, but to get up.   
  
Quatre sighed as he got up. He went in search of his bathrobe. The sunlight was tracing over Angie as she slept. Quatre covered her up with the blankets. He went to go take a shower. When he got out, Angie wasn't in the bed. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Quatre went downstairs. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Any coffee?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No. You will not find a drop of caffeine in this house, " said Angie. She was wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"Fine. How about some tea?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. We have tea," answered Angie.  
  
They both sat down for breakfast. Quatre had to leave for the airport. Angie had to get ready to be at the hospital. Quatre would be spending a few days in London. Angie had to do some work. She was falling a little behind in her research.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Robert Charles was at his office in New Saint Hospital plotting his next move. He was angry. Quatre Rabera Winner had messed with him. He put him in his place. Robert would have to find a way to make things uncomfortable for the newlyweds. He just thought up the perfect way. Robert went on his computer and found the numbers of some of the top newspapers on Earth and the Colonies. He thought of leaking the news to the tabloids, but decided that the legitimate papers had more of an effect than any tabloid would.   
  
"Hello? New York Times…," said Robert on the videophone.  
  
Author's Note: Relena is still called Sidney. Sorry, I know it sounds like nagging, but I want to make sure that people know. Hee. Hee. Robert's evil.   



	10. Accidental Marriage - Part Ten

Accidental Marriage - Part 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Quatre was now in London. He had attended several meetings. Duo kept him company for the most part. The rest of the Gundam pilots didn't seem to notice or care. It was the day after Robert Charles had called every major news media on Earth and the Colonies. Quatre had no idea what he was about to face. He had gotten up late in his flat in London. He was up late talking to his wife. Angie said that they had to go to Dr. Wong for their upcoming appointment. Quatre promised that he would try to make it, but Angie said that Sid would be happy to join her. As a result of rushing to work, Quatre didn't have time to look at the news.  
  
Quatre parked his car in the underground garage at the Preventers Offices. He was about to go into the elevator when Duo came running down the stairs.  
  
"DON'T GO IN THERE!" shouted Duo. He was carrying a newspaper. He was a little breathless running from his office to the basement level garage using several flights of stairs.  
  
"Why?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Did you see the news today?" asked Duo. He showed Quatre the London Times he had with him. Quatre took one look at the headline: WINNER MARRIED. His eyes widened. Quatre yanked the paper away from Duo.  
  
"What the HELL?!" exclaimed Quatre. He usually didn't swear, but now was one of those rare times. He skimmed the article. It said when he got married and to whom.   
  
"Man, it's all over the news, Quatre. So, I decided to warn you. Everyone is waiting for you. Don't come today," insisted Duo.   
  
"I got up late today. I didn't have time to see the news. Why didn't I turn on the radio on the way over here?" said Quatre mentally kicking himself.  
  
"I didn't say anything. I swear. I don't think Sidney said anything either. Alex is too little to understand. Heero wasn't told. Who would do this?" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know-" started Quatre. Then, it dawned on him. Charles. It had to be him. The anger in Quatre's veins started to rise.   
  
"Who?" asked Duo. He knew that Quatre knew who did it.  
  
"I'm going back to my flat. Thanks for the heads up, Duo," said Quatre as he ran back to the car.  
  
"That's okay. Take my paper. They all have copies anyway," said Duo as he threw his arms into the air. Quatre didn't hear him.  
  
Duo let out a sigh and took the elevator up to the conference room. When he got there, he found everyone staring at him. Heero was glaring at him. Wufei gave him an expectant look. Trowa stared at him silently. Lady Une had her hands on her hips, and was looking at him.  
  
"What?" asked Duo. He didn't like the way they were all looking at him.  
  
"Why did you tell Quatre not to come in, Duo?" asked Heero.  
  
"Who me?" asked Duo with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Yes. You," said Wufei.  
  
"You forgot about the cameras in the parking garage, Duo. We saw everything," stated Trowa calmly.  
  
"Oh," said Duo coyly.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Maxwell!" exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Duo firmly as he folded his arms over his chest. He's been tortured by OZ soldiers the chances of them breaking him were slim. But, they were fellow Gundam pilots. So, he had to be careful.  
  
"You knew about this," said Trowa quietly with his arms folded over his chest. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had him surrounded. Duo gulped nervously. Lady Une was standing behind them. It wasn't that Quatre really did anything wrong. It was the fact that the Preventers Offices were be flooded with calls from newspapers and TV stations. It was disrupting the workday. On top of that, Duo was withholding important information.  
  
"How long have you known?" asked Heero.  
  
"I can't say," answered Duo.  
  
"When did he tell you?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I can't say," answered Duo.  
  
"Is that all of your answers?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I can't say," answered Duo.   
  
"Duo, please tell us something," pleaded Lady Une.  
  
"I gave my word. I can't say anything," answered Duo with a firm voice. He didn't want to betray Quatre, and he was the baby's godfather. 'I hope your parents tell you kid how much your Uncle Duo had to go to bat for ya?' thought Duo.  
  
"He's not going to tell us anymore," said Trowa quietly to Heero and Wufei. Wufei gave Duo a strange look.  
  
"WHO KNEW THAT MAXWELL COULD KEEP SECRET?!" exclaimed Wufei as he threw his arms up into the air.  
  
"Aw. Wu-man, give me some credit," said Duo with a slight pout.  
  
Heero had a sudden realization. How many people knew that Quatre had married Angie? "Does Sidney know?" asked Heero.  
  
"I can't say. My name is Duo Maxwell. My date of birth is June 11, 180 AC," said Duo. Giving his name and birthday like he was captured by the enemy. Heero let out a sigh, and went to his office to call his wife.   
  
Sidney was chasing Alex around the house in Washington D.C. to get him into his bath. "Alexander Yuy, come back here right now," ordered Sidney in a firm voice. It was so much easier with Heero there. She heard the videophone ring, and she answered it. Sidney knew what was going on, and had spent the morning warning Angie not to go the hospital. She still had to get Alex into his bath. "Hello?" said Sidney.  
  
"Hello, Sidney. Something very interesting is happening over here, and I was wondering if you could help us," said Heero calmly.  
  
"What about, Heero?" asked Sidney innocently.  
  
"About Quatre and Angie getting married," answered Heero.  
  
"You know, Heero. I have to give Alex his bath. I'll call you back," said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"I'll wait. Go and give Alex his bath," said Heero calmly.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sidney desperately.   
  
"Yes," answered her husband. He wanted twenty minutes on the line while he heard his son get his bath. Sidney came back on the line, and she looked tired. Alex was clean and had wet hair. He was happily playing on the floor. "Hi, Daddy!" greeted Alex happily, and he went back to playing with his little airplanes on the floor. Heero gave his son a small smile.  
  
"I am so tired," said Sidney. It looked like she took a bath, too.  
  
"I know. So, tell me what you know," commanded Heero quietly.  
  
"I can't say," said Sidney.  
  
"That's what Duo said," said Heero, "He wouldn't say if you knew whether or not that they were married."  
  
"Yes. I know that they got married. But, I gave my word that I wouldn't say anything. Not even to you. I'm sorry," said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"How long have you known?" asked Heero.  
  
"For about two months," answered Sidney. Heero's eyes widened slightly. "Put your eyes back into their sockets, Heero. I swore I wouldn't say anything. I had to tell Angie not to come to Saving Grace. It's a media circus down there."  
  
"It's like it here, too. Duo told Quatre not to come in either," said Heero.  
  
"Don't be mad at me. I gave my word. I always keep my word. Besides, they didn't do anything wrong. Everyone is entitled to some privacy. Especially, at this time for Quatre and Angie," said Sidney. She had to at least keep the baby quiet. Sid had spent the morning letting Alex run around the house, so that she could look up the newspapers and watch the news. It was everywhere.   
  
"That's all right. I suppose I understand. It's just that there's so much going on. We can't do anything," said Heero. Sidney always kept her word. That was something Heero was always grateful for. "I have to go back to see what's happened."  
  
"Go easy on Duo," said Sidney.  
  
"Yes. I promise. Bye," said Heero.  
  
"Bye, bye, Daddy," said Alex as he waved his little hand. Heero gave his son a wave goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Quatre got out of his car and found a mob of reporters in front of his flat. He let out a sigh. How was he going to get past all of them?  
  
"Mr. Winner? Please say something about the your marriage," said a woman.  
  
"Mr. Winner? Give a statement," said another reporter.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything, Mr. Winner?" asked a news channel reporter.  
  
There were news cameras. There was flashing lights of camera. Quatre shoved his way past all of them. He calmly did this, and kept his temper in check. He brought out his keys and let himself inside, and prevented them from going into the flat.  
  
Quatre went all over the flat systematically. He closed the curtains and locked some more doors. He didn't like this one bit. Quatre saw that his answering machine had over fifty messages. He sighed.   
  
"Hello, Quatre. This is your sister Ami…" started one of his sisters. Quatre hit the skip button. He kept doing that every time it was either one of his sisters or the press. He listened to messages from his PR company and his lawyers. The last two messages were from Angie. She sounded worried. Quatre called her back first.  
  
"Hello, honey. How are you holding up?" asked Quatre carefully.  
  
"How do you think I'm holding up, Quatre?!" demanded Angie. She looked angry. Quatre slightly winced when she answered him.   
  
"Yeah. Well, my morning wasn't any better," said Quatre.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Angie there were tears forming in her eyes. Quatre noticed.  
  
"Every thing will be all right. I'll take care of everything," said Quatre reassuringly.  
  
"Who could have told them? Sidney and Duo wouldn't do it. The hotel staff was quieted," asked Angie. She had been thinking about it all day.  
  
"No. They wouldn't. In fact, Duo warned me not to go in. I should have told you earlier," said Quatre looking thoughtful.  
  
"About what?" asked Angie.  
  
"Robert Charles paid me a visit in my office in L4. I didn't think much of it. But, he knew. I am sure he leaked this all to the press," answered Quatre.  
  
"That son of a bitch, " said Angie. Quatre looked at her surprised. He didn't know if it was the hormones or the situation. He just didn't expect that.  
  
"I'll be calling my lawyers," said Quatre.  
  
"What am I suppose to do? I can't go to work. You can't leave to come with me to Dr. Wong," said Angie wiping her face clean.  
  
"I'll try my best. Even if it means ramming the press out of the way. Call Sidney or Chris. I am sure that one or both would be willing to go with you. Just in case. I'll be sending over some protection for the time being," said Quatre.  
  
"All right. It was just nice. To talk to you," said Angie.   
  
"Bye, Angie," said Quatre.  
  
"Bye, love," said Angie.  
  
Quatre got off the line and called his lawyer. He set up a conference call with his lawyers. All twelve of them.  
  
"I want to sue Robert Charles of Washington, D.C. for a violation of privacy," said Quatre.  
  
"Mr. Winner, why didn't you say that you were married?" asked Mr. Perez.  
  
"I didn't want to," said Quatre, "Look. I am tired, and I don't want to deal with this right now. I have done enough today. Just do what you are told." Quatre knew that he was being rude, but he didn't care at this point.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Winner," said the lawyers in unison.  
  
Quatre let out sigh. All he could now was wait.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about this part not having a lot. I had a midterm to study for. I hope that I got Duo's birthday right. I looked it up on a website. I think the year the Gundam pilots and Relena/Sidney were born on the year 180 AC. Because Gundam Wing starts on the year 195 AC. So, 195-15=180. Sorry for any mistakes I have made. ClareBear's tired.   
  



	11. Accidental Marriage - Part Eleven

Accidental Marriage - Part 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own the new character. Do not steal. I can hunt you down. ^_^ Have a nice day.  
  
Angie was held up in the house in Maryland. Because the house was just recently bought there was no reason to worry that the press would find her. She was anxious. Angie couldn't really leave. Sidney had dropped by with groceries. They talked. Sidney said that Heero and the other Gundam pilots were trying their best to help. Angie was alone again. Sidney couldn't stay for very long. Quatre called often, but Angie was paranoid.  
  
There was knock at the door. Angie wasn't sure if she should open the door or not. She looked through the window quickly. There was a group of men. One of them was well over six feet tall. He had dark hair. They were dressed like an Arabian army. Angie opened the door with a questioning look. The men bowed to her. 'Quatre must have sent them,' thought Angie looking at them.  
  
"Mrs. Winner, I am Rashid. Master Quatre sent me," said the tall man.  
  
Angela realized something. These men were part of the Maganac corps. They worked for the Winner family. They were a formidable fighting force during the wars. These men were sent to protect her.  
  
"Yes, please come inside," said Angie.  
  
Rashid was followed by nineteen other Maganacs. Half the corps was here to protect her. They all crowded the living room. Angie didn't know what to do exactly. She looked at them. They were all still standing. Angie felt a little uncomfortable. The room was filled with men. 'Including the baby,' thought Angie.   
  
"We are here to protect you, Mrs. Winner. We will be setting up security around this home," said Rashid calmly. He was very happy to hear that Quatre had gotten married. He wanted to know what Quatre's wife was like.   
  
"Very well. When is Quatre coming home?" asked Angie. Quatre didn't say exactly when he was coming. She was hoping it was soon, and that Rashid would know for sure.  
  
"He didn't say, Mistress," said Rashid.   
  
"Then, set up security. I need to lay down," said Angie as she turned to go back to the bedroom.  
  
"Are you all right, Mistress?" asked Rashid with concern. He noticed that she carried herself with an underlying power. Something that Rashid didn't know that she had inherited from her father.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Mr. Rashid," said Angie with a smile, "Thank you to all of you."  
  
The Maganacs sent to work. They set up the equipment. All of them agreed that they liked the new mistress. She was a perfect match for their master.  
  
***  
  
Quatre was in his flat day and night. It was becoming into a prison. He was starting to stir crazy. He was worried about Angie and the baby above all. His sisters have been trying to reach him for the past few days. He didn't want to talk to them for the time being. Quatre had unplugged the phone, and he only plugged it back in when he had to make a call. Quatre was paying attention to the news. There was news vans parked outside like vultures waiting for a carcass in a desert. Quatre wasn't about to give them a personal statement. He had the news turned on.  
  
"It has been three days since the news of ,billionaire, Quatre Rabera Winner's marriage to British doctor, Angela Hart. There have been no personal statements from Mr. Winner. However, today we just received a personal statement from Dr. Hart's father, millionaire, Jacob Hart," said a male newscaster.  
  
Quatre was afraid as to what his father-in-law was going to say. He put his head in his hand, and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"This is a violation of my family's privacy. This is a very important time for them. My daughter and son-in-law have a right to privacy. I will not allow my family to be attacked over a private matter. My son-in-law did nothing wrong when he joined my family. None of you have the right to even know about their marriage. Therefore, I will not allow any attacks on his character," said Mr. Hart in a firm voice. Quatre looked at the TV screen. His father-in-law looked very firm and defensive. He was standing up not just for Angie, but also for him. Quatre also noticed that Mr. Hart didn't say anything about the baby.  
  
Quatre had a smile on his face. He owned Mr. Hart everything. Mr. Hart gave Quatre a place in the family. He also defended Quatre like a father would. He decided to call Angie.  
  
"Hello?" called Quatre. One of the Managacs answered the phone.  
  
"Master Quatre! We're here and everything has been set up," he reported.  
  
"Can I please talk to my wife?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The Mistress is resting, Master. I shall check if she is up," answered the Managac. He bowed and went to go see if Angie was up.  
  
Angie took the line in the study where she could have some privacy. She opened the line. "Hello, Quatre," said Angie.  
  
"I hope they're treating you well," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes, I'm great. It's nice to have some company," said Angie with a smile.  
  
"I was watching the news. Your father came on," said Quatre.  
  
"That's right. Isn't that great? I knew Daddy wouldn't let us down, "said Angie.  
  
"I think I'll call and thank him," said Quatre.  
  
"I already thanked him. He said it wasn't a big deal. But, if you still want to call him it's no big deal," offered Angie.  
  
"I'll call him when I get off with you," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll be getting off the line in about five minutes. Baby's hungry. When are you coming home?" asked Angie.  
  
"In two days. I'll be able to make the appointment at Dr. Wong's office. Bye, Angie," said Quatre with a smile. Nothing was going to keep him from something important.  
  
"Bye, Quatre," said Angie with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Robert was sitting pretty in his office. He wasn't that high in rank at New Saint, but he got away with murdered just the same. Robert was the type of person who liked to get what he wanted. He had always been that way. Ever since he was a little boy in Scotland. His family had been poor. Robert had struggled most of his life. He found a way to make things go the way he wanted them to. Robert was sneaky and underhanded. He manipulated people to his will. When Robert had graduated out of medical school, he unleashed terror on his closest co-workers. He hated people who had it easy all their lives.   
  
Robert had met Angela when he was at the pier. She was different from anyone he had ever met. Angela was like sunshine. Robert thought of asking her to marry him. However, Angie was always argumentative. He was hoping that breaking up with her would make her more malleable. Robert wasn't expecting her to get married so quickly.   
  
Robert hated Quatre Winner. Yes, he hated him for taking Angie. So, he wasn't about to make things easy for them. Robert had to plan his next move. Almost anyone would have noticed that he didn't seem to be doing a lot. That's because he had his supervisor in his corner pocket. The supervisor was deathly afraid of losing his job. Robert was dangling something over his head. This made Robert untouchable.  
  
***  
  
Quatre had finally arrived at home. He found two Managacs at the front door. They bowed to him, and Quatre took out his key. He let himself in. He found Angie and Rashid sitting at the dining table. They both looked up when he walked in.   
  
"Hello," said Quatre. Angie got up and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Missed me?"  
  
"Yes. It took you long enough," said Angie.  
  
Rashid got up from his seat. "I have to go check on something, Master Quatre," he said. He wanted to give them some privacy.   
  
"That's all right, Rashid. Let's all sit down and have some dinner," said Angie with a smile. She stood up to go and get something for Quatre.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get it on your own?" asked Quatre.   
  
"Yes. I'm fine," answered Angie as she rolled her eyes at him. Quatre smirked at her.   
  
"She really knows how to cook, Master Quatre," complimented Rashid.  
  
"Thank you. But, it's really all her. All the kitchen gadgets you saw are all hers. She loves to cook," explained Quatre. This was the first time he was at the house when it had furniture. It looked like home. Angie came back with some food for Quatre.   
  
"If you want something to drink, then you can do that yourself," said Angie. Her hands were too full to pick up a drink.   
  
"That's all right. I'll do it myself," said Quatre.  
  
When he came back he told them his plan for what they were going to do next. Afterwards, Rashid left them. Quatre brought out all the things his sisters had sent him. When they found out that he wasn't answering the phones or e-mails, they started to send him snail mail.  
  
"This is so bad. I feel so awful," said Angie. She was looking at the letters from Quatre's sisters.  
  
"They'll get over it," said Quatre. He opened a card from one of his sister. It said on the front "Congratulations on Your Marriage." This was strange he thought that they were all mad at him. Quatre opened the front and read it. He quickly closed it.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Angie. She grabbed the card from Quatre before he had a chance to answer her. She looked at the outside of the card. "Aw. See? They all can't be mad at you, Quatre."  
  
"Wanna bet look inside," said Quatre. Angie opened the card she read it out loud.  
  
"I have no brother," read Angie. Quatre slouched in his chair. "Aw. Poor Quatre. They can't stay mad at you forever."  
  
Angie gave him a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. Angie's eyes lit up at that moment. "The baby's kicking," said Angie. Quatre placed his hand on the baby. He was smiling again.   
  
"He'd better watch it. What's he trying to do kick his way out? Listen to me, you have over five months left in there, son," said Quatre leaning closely to Angie's middle. The baby didn't stop. "Are you listening to me? I don't believe this. Unborn and already he's not listening to me."  
  
Angie started laughing. Quatre laughed with her. Angie started yawning. It was ten in the evening. She was already tired.   
  
"Let's go to bed," said Quatre. They went upstairs. The Managacs stayed out of their way.   
  
Quatre and Angie got ready for bed. They were lying in each other's arms when Angie started giggling.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Quatre.   
  
"I just thought of something. We do everything backwards. For two people who are suppose to be methodical we did everything backwards," said Angie with a giggle.  
  
"What do you mean by 'backwards'?" asked Quatre. He had no idea what she meant.   
  
"We got married, having a baby, and fell in love. All in that order. It's all backwards," said Angie. She looked into his blue eyes under the moonlight. Quatre gazed back at her. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"You know what?" asked Quatre.  
  
"What?" asked Angie back.  
  
"I wouldn't have had any other way," answered Quatre. He gave her a kiss on her lips. Angie gave him a smile and they went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Wong was using the sonogram machine to show the baby on screen for Quatre and Angie.  
  
"See, he's just fine. Everything is perfect. You're fine too, Angie," said Dr. Wong.   
  
Quatre was watching the baby on the screen. He was livelier than the last time.  
  
"You are now four months along," said Dr. Wong. It was true. They were now married for four months. The baby was getting bigger. Angie was now wearing some maternity clothes. She would start to show to the world soon.  
  
"There's nothing going on," said Dr. Wong. She knew that Angie was a doctor. "I wanted to say that you guys are holding up really well considering the circumstances."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about a Dr. Robert Charles," said Quatre. He and Angie had discussed Robert. Angie felt guilty for bring this on her husband. Quatre said that he would take care of it. Angie believed him, but she still felt bad. Quatre said that she was smart enough to dump Robert. He was mad at Robert. Quatre wasn't about to let Robert hurt his family.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Robert Charles works here. If I were you I would steer clear of him," warned Dr. Wong.  
  
"Too late," mumbled Angie. Quatre held her hand.  
  
"I've heard rumors about Dr. Charles. He's a cardiologist, but he never really works. He's still on the pay roll. I don't know why. There are rumors that he's blackmailing some of the senior staff. Some of the nurses are claiming sexual harassment. There's a lot more, but no one wants to report him," said Dr. Wong.  
  
"I see," said Quatre. He now had a plan. All he had to do was wait.   
  
"I have do to an amniocentesis and then you can go. Rest when you get home. I'm leaving that responsibility to you, Quatre," said Dr. Wong. She took out a large needle with a smaller needle in it. Quatre looked at the needle with slight apprehension. Angie and Dr. Wong acted like it was nothing. 'I think it's as doctor thing,' thought Quatre.   
  
When they were done, Rashid picked them up in a car with tinted windows. They went to the beach for a picnic. Rashid and five other Managacs stayed nearby just in case. Quatre and Angie had to tell his family about the baby before anything else happened. It was a good thing that the nursery had no furniture in it. Otherwise, the Managacs would have known for sure that there was a baby on the way. Rashid didn't question why they went to the hospital. He knew that Angie was a doctor.  
  
Quatre played his violin for Angie. She listened carefully and she had a nice peaceful look on her face. She smiled at him when he was done with a song.   
  
"That was beautiful," said Angie in a soft voice. Most people didn't know that she could sing. She had a very beautiful voice, but at the age of nine she had terrible stage fright. Angie didn't sing in public anymore after that ill-fated winter concert in London all those years ago.  
  
"I also play the piano," said Quatre.   
  
"So does Sidney and Chris," said Angie.  
  
"How is Chris taking it?" asked Quatre. He knew how much Chris hated being out of the loop.  
  
"Not too badly. He was angry at first. He said that he would come up with a way to stomp Robert to pieces. I said that you were going to do it," said Angie with a smile. Chris was the most forgiving soul in the world. He forgave Sidney about her lying about her identity for so long.   
  
"Is he going to let me handle it?" asked Quatre. He really wanted to be the one to do it.   
  
"He said you should do it. But, only if you get a piece of Robert for him," said Angie as she flashed a beautiful smile.  
  
"Somehow, knowing how big Robert's ego is, there's plenty of him to around," remarked Quatre. They laughed at this.   
  
"How are we going to tell your sisters about him?" asked Angie looking down at her expanding body.  
  
"About who?" asked Quatre playfully.  
  
"The baby. Stupid," answered Angie playfully punching his arm. Quatre gave her a strange look and started to tickle her. "Stop!" said Angie. Quatre laughed at this, and then he was serious again.  
  
"I have no idea," said Quatre.  
  
"I think I know how. You're sister's lovely greeting card gave me an idea. I say we send the announcement the old fashion way with cards," suggested Angie.  
  
"Well, it's better than my idea. The one I just thought up," said Quatre thoughtfully.  
  
"What was your idea?" asked Angie.  
  
"Just show the baby to them when he's born. They wouldn't dare strike a man holding a baby," joked Quatre with a smile.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry. I should really write more. But, it's almost one in the morning where I am. So, this is it for now.   



	12. Accidental Marriage - Part Twelve

Accidental Marriage - Part 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Angela Hart, Christopher Ryan, Steven Bailey, Isabel Collins-Ryan, Robert Charles, Lena Peacecraft, and Alexander Yuy. I know that there are more characters than that, but these are the main ones I want to protect.  
  
Author's Note: No. I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth. I'm just a little behind. Quatre and Angie have decided to announce the upcoming birth of their baby boy. Dr. Charles is being handled by Quatre. The baby is only being announced to Quatre's sisters. Not to the press at large. This is to give you an over view of the pregnancy, and all the fun it entails. ^_^  
  
Quatre and Angie were going to the furniture store for the baby's room. Quatre had all the Managacs gathered in the living room. He decided to tell them because they were there. They had to protect them. Angie was starting to show.  
  
"We have a special announcement to make," said Quatre with a smile on his face. Angie and he had spent all of last night calling their friends to tell them about the baby. Chris and Isabel were very happy with the news. Wufei really didn't care. He said that he knew something was strange with Quatre. Trowa and Heero were slightly surprised. Heero was sort of upset with Sidney. Sidney took it in stride. All she did was smile at him, and kissed his cheek. Heero couldn't really blame Sidney for keeping her word. The rest of the Gundam pilots were surprised that Duo also kept the baby a secret. Hilde was wondering what other secrets her husband was keeping.   
  
  
"We are having a baby boy in about five months," announced Quatre with a smile. He was holding his wife's hand. The Managacs let out a collective happy yell. They all gathered around the couple giving them congratulations. "We need you all to keep it quiet. We have to go and get the furniture for the baby's room," said Angie.  
  
"That's why that room upstairs was empty," said Rashid. They all thought it was because they hadn't decided what to do with the room.   
  
"Yes," said Quatre. With that the half the Managacs stayed at the house, and the other half came with the Winners. They decided that they would paint and wallpaper the room themselves. They were extremely bored. There was no place they could really go. They were lucky not to be spotted when they went out for the things for the baby's room. Angie had already called the hospital. Her supervisor reassured her that she still had a job, and Angie was very happy to hear it. The supervisor said that it was probably not a good idea to come in for a while. Angie told her that she would just go on maternity leave. The supervisor congratulated her and Quatre, and granted it. Angie had to go to the hospital to clean up her office for a little bit because another doctor would be filling in for her while she was gone.  
  
Angie was almost finished when she received an unpleasant surprise. It was Robert.  
  
"Why hello, Love," said Robert, "I was hoping I would find you here."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, you bastard," said Angie in a cold voice.  
  
"Are you upset at me?" asked Robert in fake shock.   
  
"You can go to Hell. I hope you burn for all eternity," answered Angie.  
  
"I just wanted to show you what your wonderful husband's lawyers sent me," said Robert in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"What?" asked Angie pretending innocence. Quatre told her exactly what the lawyers are going to do. Robert showed her the papers.  
  
"I've been served. I am being sued. But, don't worry, love. I don't think he'll go through with it," said Robert with a confident smile.  
  
"Don't underestimate my husband, Dr. Charles," warned Angie.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Dr. Hart. Or is it Winner now?" asked Robert with a smile.  
  
"It's Hart when I'm working. Get the Hell out of my office, you primordial pig," ordered Angie as she pointed a finger to the door.  
  
"Very well. But, know this, Angie, I'm not done with you yet. Not by a long shot," said Robert with a smile.  
  
"GET OUT!" screamed Angie.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm going now. By the way, you look like you've gained weight," observed Robert as he left the office.  
  
Angie had to sit down. She placed her hand over the baby. She was shaking with anger.  
  
***  
  
Quatre was back at the house. He was in his home office. Rashid had picked up Angie from the hospital, and helped her move her things into the house. Quatre got a phone call.  
  
"Hello Quatre. I see that you're talking to your family again," said Iria with a smile.  
  
"Hi Iria. It's good to talk to you again. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put all of you through for the past few weeks," said Quatre sincerely.  
  
"We've all talked it over, and we decided that all the trouble you've had with the press is enough for us to feel sorry for you. So, you're going to be a father?" asked Iria with a smile.  
  
"Yes. You're having a nephew," answered Quatre. He already had paternal pride written all over his face. The baby wasn't even there yet.  
  
"Where's Angela?" asked Iria. She had heard a lot about her new sister-in-law, but she still hadn't met her yet. Angela was the only sister-in-law she would ever have.  
  
"She's taking a power nap," answered Quatre, "You should come over for a visit. The house in Maryland is really shaping up."  
  
"We'd all like to meet her. We're having a ball in London next week for the both of you and the baby. Of course, we know that you don't want to announce him too soon, but how far along is she?" asked Iria.  
  
"She's about four months along. She's starting to show. The baby is getting more and more active these days," said Quatre, "You wouldn't know the weird stuff that she's been eating."  
  
"She's pregnant. You-you man!" exclaimed Iria. Sometimes her brother was totally clueless.  
  
"Oh. That's right," said Quatre thoughtfully with his finger on his chin.   
  
"We'll all meet you in London next week," said Iria, "I have to go. I'm calling from the hospital on L4. I have to do some surgery."  
  
"Bye Iria," said Quatre.  
  
***  
  
Quatre and Angie were staying at one of the homes of Angie's parents' houses in London because the media knew that they would be headed for London. Her parents were going to let them stay there, and they would take a hotel when they arrived. Sidney had planned a baby shower for both of them. The men had to be actually present for the baby shower. Duo and Hilde brought their daughter, Sophie. Alex came with his parents. The two children were running around the house. Sidney, Heero, and Hilde tried desperately to stop them, but Duo was propagating their behavior by chasing them.   
  
"Duo Maxwell stop chasing them. You're making things worse," ordered Hilde loudly. It was no use her husband wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Can't catch me, Uncle Duo!" yelled Alex. Heero finally caught him. Alex pouted at him, and Heero gave him a stern look. He whimpered, and Heero carried him to an armchair, and kept Alex on his lap.  
  
"No! Mommy put me down!" shouted Sophie. Hilde was holding on to Sophie. She saw the looks that Quatre and Angie had on their faces. They had worried looks on their faces. This was something that expectant parents didn't really like to see. Was their child going to be as active as those two? "It's not as bad as it looks," reassured Hilde with a smile.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Sidney answered it just in case it was reports. It was Millardo and Lucrezia. Lena ran to her aunt. She was a bounce seven-year-old girl. Lucrezia had their son, Daniel. He was about a year old.  
  
"Auntie Sid!" cried Lena. Sidney smiled and carried her niece. She kissed her brother on the cheek. She kissed Daniel on his forehead. He had his mother's hair and eyes. Lena looked a lot like Sidney. She had honey blonde hair and her father's light blue eyes.   
  
"Uncle Milly! Did you bring me something?" asked Alex.  
  
"Alexander. Don't say things like that. It's rude," chided Heero.  
  
"Rude? I wonder where he gets that. Not from his mother. Maybe his uncle…but most definitely from his fa--," started Duo with a smile. Heero stopped him a death glare.  
  
"Yes. I brought you something," said Millardo. He loved his nephew very much. Alex had a lot of his mother's spirit. He gave Alex a new toy plane for his collection of toy planes at home. Alex was happily playing with it.  
  
"Vroom….vroom," said Alex absentmindedly.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked Sophie.  
  
"NO!" shouted back Alex. The two got into a scuffle. Duo and Heero had to separate their children. The two of them were crying for their mothers. Duo was laughing. Heero was shaking his head and lecturing Alex on the fine points of sharing.  
  
The baby shower got started. They all gave gifts to Angie and Quatre. Wufei not knowing what to get the baby got Angie and Quatre a book on Zen meditations.  
  
"It's for those sleepless nights and tiring mornings," said Wufei simply.  
  
Trowa and his wife, Elizabeth, got some the baby a very fine looking memory box.  
  
"This is were you can keep things like a lock of hair or a picture of when he's first born to give to him later," said Trowa.  
  
Sidney and Heero gave them a musical antique mobile for the baby's crib. It was very hard to find. It had little camels on it. Quatre smiled at the mobile. The melody that the mobile played was "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."  
  
"Something for the baby's room. I hope that we get to see the nursery soon," said Sidney with a smile.  
  
Millardo and Lucrezia gave them a little rocking horse that Millardo had to bring in from the car.  
  
"Something for the baby when he's older," said Lucrezia tenderly.  
  
Duo handed the gift from him and Hilde to Angie. He had a quirky smile on his face. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any second. Angie opened the box. It was tee shirt that read "GOT MILK!" She gave Quatre a look. Then, they both looked at Duo. Duo was laughing. Hysterically.  
  
"I thought that you weren't to do that this time, Duo! You switch the boxes!" exclaimed Hilde as she glared at her husband. She found the other box, and gave it to Quatre. It was a beautiful blanket that Hilde had made.   
  
"When did I do it before?" asked Duo who just couldn't get over his fit of laughter.  
  
"You gave me that shirt when I was having Sophie. It wasn't funny then. You gave that shirt to Sidney when she was having Alex. It wasn't funny then. It's not funny now!" yelled Hilde. This only caused Duo to laugh more. All the men had smirks on their faces. The women were looking at Duo with exasperated looks. Except Angie.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! This is funny. Considering all that's happened. This funny. I needed a good laugh. Thanks, Duo," said Angie as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Quatre was now laughing.  
  
"All hail mighty Buddha," said Duo indicating Angie's belly. He was bowing to her. Angie was laughing.   
  
"I don't believe this. Duo finally found the right couple for his jokes," said Hilde as she threw her arms into the air.  
  
***  
  
Angie was nervous. She was going to meet Quatre sisters. Why couldn't Quatre have had a family that was smaller? And not a family that could make up their own country. Her parents had arrived. Mr. Hart was more civil to Quatre. They discussed how the leak happened. Quatre told Mr. Hart the lawsuit of the breech of privacy against Dr. Charles. Mr. and Mrs. Hart went outside with other guests to wait for them.  
  
"Nervous?"   
  
"What do you think, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre rubbed her shoulders. He took her hand. They went outside with a deep breath.   
  
There was a collective clap from the guest in the room. Angie smiled nervously. Quatre looked at her calmly. "We'll get through this," whispered Quatre in her ear. Angie nodded.  
  
"I am proud to present, Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Rabera Winner," said Iria with a smile. There was another round of applause. There were reporters that took pictures of them. Quatre and Angie grinned and bear it all.  
  
The night went off without a hutch. Angie wore a dress that hide the small bulge her stomach. Quatre's sisters were kind to her. They told her which of Quatre's little faults to look out for. Quatre defended himself. Angie laughed at some of the stories that his sisters said about him. They asked discreet questions about the baby. She answered them without any problem. Everything was going so well. The night ended wonderfully with one last toast for the couple.   
  
~One month later~  
  
Angie and Quatre were in the baby's room. They had to wall paper it and paint it. A lot of the fuss around their marriage had died down. It was now old news that they were married. They were using nontoxic paint to paint the room. They had argued over what kind of design the room should have. Quatre was watching Angie's painting technique.   
  
"Tsk. Tsk. That's not the way you're suppose to do that," said Quatre.  
  
"What?" asked Angie. She was still painting.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong, honey. You have to paint with the grain. It doesn't look right," corrected Quatre. Angie was in the fifth month of pregnancy. She didn't take well to certain things. Those things included correcting her. With a smirk on her face. She painted down the side of Quatre's leg. He fell off the ladder and landed on his back.  
  
"You mean like that?" asked Angie sarcastically.   
  
"That's right," groaned Quatre from the floor at her feet.  
  
"I QUIT!" declared Angie as she left the room to go lay down.  
  
"Honey, could you help me up first?" called Quatre after her. "Angie?"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Dr. Charles was being sued by the Winners lawyers. The press around them was beginning to die down. He didn't like these turn of events. Robert had every intention of keeping Quatre's lawyers busy in court. There was no real proof that he was the leak. However, Robert had to find something else. Something more interesting. He wasn't a man who would admit defeat so easily.  
  
Robert was in his office at New Saint. He knew that Angie had gone on leave from Saving Grace. There was no way of know what. But, he had informants around New Saint. He found out that the Winners had regular appointments to see Dr. Paula Wong the noted OBGYN.   
  
The interesting thing about it was that Angie's appointments were often, and that Quatre was always in attendance. One thing became very clear to Robert. It put a smile on his face. It was some thing he could use. Press hadn't gotten a hold of it, and the Winners hadn't announced it. Robert laughed at his good fortune. He was always lucky.  
  
The Winners were going to have a baby.  



	13. Accidental Marriage - Part Thirteen

Accident Marriage - Part 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Gundam Wing. I own Angela Hart, Christopher Ryan, and other characters.  
  
Author's Note: The site's been up and down for some time. I feel I don't have to work I unless I can post. But, I still have a pulse. Fair warning, I'm working concurrently on four pieces including this one. So, please tell me if something from another anime is in here. I'll have to edit it. Also, I totally forgot about the wedding bands. Forgive me…I have lost my mind.  
  
Dr. Robert Charles was in the office of Dr. Paula Wong during after hours. He knew that Angie had to be pregnant, but he just couldn't say anything to the press without proof. That would just be tabloid fodder. When Robert did things like this, he wanted to appear creditable.  
  
He broke into the files in the receptionist desk. Robert looked under Winner first, and found nothing. He tried Hart and found her file. He read it with great interest. Robert found out the baby was conceived on their wedding night, and that the baby was boy.   
  
"A boy? Quatre must be very happy. Maybe that's why he chose the stay married to Angie," said Robert with a smile. He went to go make photocopies Robert came back, and put the files back. He went back to his car after he scrambled the cameras. Robert stripped off his rubber gloves and drove back to his apartment. He was smiling all the way.  
  
***  
  
Angie was laying in bed the sunlight was streaming in. Quatre knew that she was getting more and more tired these days. He had just checked with his lawyers to see what was going on with Robert. Quatre was disappointed that Robert was going to fight him. It was going to take years. Angie had told him about Robert's visit at the hospital. Quatre didn't want to think about it. He sighed and contented himself with watching his sleeping wife.  
  
Quatre touched her hair softly. Angie opened her eyes and looked at him with sleepy cat-like eyes.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How long did I sleep?"  
  
"Not too long. You look so cute when you sleep."  
  
"I know that you got the crib unassembled because that you wanted to put it together yourself. Are you going to get the crib assembled yet or are we going to use the bassinet?"  
  
"He won't be here for more four months, Angie."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you can procrastinate, Quatre."  
  
"I don't think he minds," said Quatre with a smile. He placed his hand on the baby and the baby kicked that spot. "See? He agrees with me."  
  
"Go put the crib together. And make sure you put together properly. I don't want it condemned by the board of health," joked Angie.   
  
"I'll do it when I'm good and ready," said Quatre. Angie threw a pillow at him. He continued grinning as he went to the nursery to assemble the crib.  
  
Angie got up from the bed. She wasn't that big, but lately she had been staying at home a lot. She went to the baby's room to find Quatre with all the pieces out of the box. The room was decorated with the mobile that Sidney and Heero gave them as the centerpiece. Angie had found a stuffed camel in the toy store. The baby was going to be like his father. A desert prince. Her parents already had plans to spoil him rotten, but Angie had every intention of stopping them. Quatre was very easygoing. Something that Angie was grateful for.   
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Quatre when he saw her looking at him.  
  
"I just wanted see how you were doing," answered Angie.  
  
"You want to help me?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No. I want to supervise," answered Angie teasingly.  
  
"Oh, fine…I'm going. I'm going," said Quatre with a good-natured laugh.  
  
***  
  
Quatre and Angie were having a nice peaceful dinner at home later that evening. The phone rang, and Quatre answered it. It was from Heero.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" asked Quatre. Heero never called unless it was some sort of emergency.  
  
"Turn on the news," instructed Heero calmly.  
  
"I'll do it," said Angie she got up to turn on the television.  
  
"Some breaking news. The newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Winner, are expected their first child. According to an unknown, but reputable source, the baby is a boy…" said the newscaster.  
  
Angie's eyes widened and she gave Quatre a stricken look. Quatre had his mouth agape. "How long has this been running?" demanded Quatre.  
  
"It just started. Do you think Charles is responsible for this?" asked Heero. All the Gundam pilots knew about Robert.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, HEERO?! YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" exploded Angie in a furious voice.  
  
"Angie, honey, calm down," said Quatre.  
  
"CALM DOWN?! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!!!" demanded Angie. She left the dining room and went to the bedroom. Quatre heard the door slam in a large bang.  
  
"Uh. Sorry about that Heero," said Quatre apologizing.   
  
"That's fine. You should have seen Sid when she was having Alex," said Heero, "What do you want to do? We promised that we would help you."  
  
"I'll handle this myself. I'll be seeing the esteemed Dr. Charles tomorrow. For now, I have an expectant wife that needs some comforting," said Quatre. They closed the connection. Quatre went upstairs to find Angie on the bed sobbing.   
  
"DAMN HORMONES! ARGH!" said Angie in a frustrated voice. Quatre handed her some tissues, and rubbed her back. All this stress couldn't have been good for her or the baby.  
  
"Angie, I'll be going to see Robert tomorrow," said Quatre in soft voice.  
  
"Do you think it's wise?" asked Angie.   
  
"I don't care if it's wise or not. He's gone too far this time. It's now time to set in him in he's place," said Quatre with a cold deadly tone in his voice. That was something that scared Angie. She always forgot that Quatre was a soldier. He may have been the pacifist of the group, but he was still potential dangerous.   
  
"Don't do anything as stupid as him," said Angie.  
  
"I won't," said Quatre. They watched some more of the news, and they were disturbed at how accurate the information was. Angie was getting madder by the second, so Quatre decided it was a good idea to turn off the television. They both went to bed.  
  
***  
  
Quatre had gone to New Saint the next day. They were lucky that the press didn't know about the house in Maryland. It was the only place of refuge away from the press. This time the press was horrendous with their questions. They made accusations that he only married her so that he could produce an heir. Quatre was appalled at their accusations. He loved his wife very much. 'I suppose it's our fault that we didn't say anything in the first place. But, DAMMIT, we are entitled to some privacy,' thought Quatre. Angie told him where to find Robert. She wanted to come with him, but Quatre stopped her. He told her that the press would be out there, and that she was much safer at home. Angie agreed with him right away, but said that it wasn't fair to make him go out alone. Quatre also had to pick up the wedding bands that he had custom made. A lot of people in the ball last month noticed that the rings weren't there. The jeweler took longer than he anticipated. Angie didn't seem to mind. For now, Quatre had plans to go to a Tiffany's and pick up a much overdue engagement ring for her. He knew that her birthday was on June 28. So, he was going to get something with a pearl in it. But, first things first: ROBERT.  
  
Quatre went into the hospital. He had to find cardiology because that was Robert's specialty. Quatre had the rest of the Gundam pilots do a background check on Robert. Heero would be the one doing it. The others would help. No one in the hospital seemed to noticed him. He went to the elevator to the third floor. Quatre followed Angie's directions exactly and found his way to cardiology.   
  
"Hello? Cardiology. This is Suzy speaking," said the receptionist on the phone. She held up an index finger when Quatre walked in.  
  
Quatre stood at the counter. The receptionist's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "I have to go. There's someone here. Bye," said Suzy.  
  
"Hello. I'm looking for Dr. Robert Charles," said Quatre in a very calm voice.  
  
"You're Quatre Winner. Oh my God. I can't believe it! What are you doing here? Should you be at home with your lovely wife who's going to have a baby?" said Suzy in a very friendly voice. Quatre smiled at her.  
  
"I would be, but I have to see Dr. Charles," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh," said Suzy. She had a strange look on her face. "Sure. He's back there. I'll check first to see if he'll see you, Mr. Winner."  
  
Quatre ignored her. He was already going to Robert's office. Suzy didn't stop Quatre in time.  
  
"Yes? Suzy…forget it. He's here. Thank you, Suzy," said Robert when he saw Quatre walk in.  
  
"Robert. I have to tell you something," said Quatre in a cold voice.  
  
"What no hello? No how you doing?" asked Robert with a smirk on his face.  
  
"CUT THE CRAP!" exploded Quatre. It was a good thing that the door was closed.   
  
"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that now. You're suppose to be a pacifist, Mr. Winner," said Robert in a very calm voice.  
  
"I'm not a very good pacifist. Especially when someone is harassing my family. You can mess with me, but you can't mess with MY wife and MY son," said Quatre in an angry voice.  
  
"You messed with me first. Actually, you're wife did. She should have known better than to reject me," said Robert with a smirk on his face.   
  
"How petty and childish can you be?" asked Quatre. He practically had steam coming out of his ears. He was just so angry.   
  
"I know that you have every intention of fight me, but tell me how productive will that be? How petty will that make you look?" asked Robert coyly.  
  
"You can't have my wife," said Quatre in a cold, protective voice.  
  
"No. I can't. It's sad really. I love her very much," said Robert.  
  
"What? If you love her, then why are you doing this?" asked Quatre with angry disbelief. This man was a damn hypocrite. How could he claim to love her, and do this to her? Quatre was close to really losing his temper, and giving Robert a reason to be in the hospital other than work.   
  
"Ah. You're wondering why I would do this if I love her so much…because love can make us to crazy things. Look at you, Winner, you're usually the calm one during press conference, but here you are in my office ready to choke with your bare hands," said Robert with a large grin on his face.   
  
"Fine. I want to leave your presence right now. I'm not paying for all the things you've done. But, you so much as look at my wife again…I'll kill you. I don't think the world is going to really miss you that much," said Quatre with a smile on his face. It was a dangerous one.  
  
"Is that a threat, Winner?" asked Robert in a calm voice.  
  
"No. It's a warning. There's a difference, if you look close enough. I have a lot of influence. I can make things more difficult for you. In fact, be prepared for something else," said Quatre as he left Robert's presence.   
  
Quatre went to his car. He was surprised when Dr. Wong approached him. She was running towards him. He stopped.   
  
"Mr. Winner. Hello. I'm so sorry about what happened. Someone must have broken into my office last night. We don't know who did. Hospital security was brought in, but they haven't found anything," said Dr. Wong. She looked worried.  
  
"I already know who did it, Dr. Wong," said Quatre.  
  
"You do? Could you tell security? Because they found out that the cameras were scrambled, and they could find any physical evidence," said Dr. Wong.  
  
"It's Robert Charles," said Quatre.  
  
"Dr. Charles? He did that…but why?" asked Dr. Wong. She didn't know the whole story. Quatre looked around him. He wanted to make sure that there were no reporters around them.  
  
"Can we talk some place private? I'll tell you everything," said Quatre. He trusted Dr. Wong. She nodded, and they went to her office. Quatre told her about Angie and Robert's previous relationship, and everything that he had done to them. Dr. Wong was frowning. She never really believed the rumors about anyone in the hospital, but now it looked like the ones about Robert were true. Quatre left because he still had other errands to do. Dr. Wong had come up with a plan to take care of Robert without telling Quatre. For now, they made arrangements for Dr. Wong to go over to Saving Grace for the rest of Angie's prenatal appointment and delivery.   
  
***  
  
Quatre came home to find that Alexander Yuy was dropped off at the house for babysitting. Sidney had to do an emergency procedure, and Heero was in London.  
  
"Hello," said Angie as Quatre kissed her on the cheek. Alex was on the floor playing with his little train set.   
  
"Hi Uncle Quatre!" piped up Alex happily.   
  
"Hi. What's he doing here?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Mama had to go to work. Daddy's far away. Now, I'm here," answered Alex.  
  
"Oh," said Quatre.  
  
"Want to play with me?" asked Alex.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to play?" asked Quatre.  
  
Quatre and Alex played for about an hour. Angie watched them with interest. Finally, Alex was tired. Alex was put down for his nap in the newly built crib. Angie switched on the baby monitor, and Quatre took down the receiver with them. Angie and Quatre had a discussion about what happened. After that, they were talking some more about the baby's upcoming arrival.  
  
"I don't if I can do this, " admitted Quatre.  
  
"Do what?" asked Angie. She was in his arms on the sofa, and her feet were up on the coffee table.  
  
"I don't know if I can be a good father. My father died when I was fifteen. I've never fully recovered from that," said Quatre softly.  
  
"I think you'll make a great father. Look how you held Alex. Considering who his father is you did a good job without getting a death glare from him," said Angie with a smile. Angie really liked Heero. He was a good friend of theirs, but she couldn't teasing him slightly. Maybe, it was because Sidney did it.   
  
"But, that's Alex. He's mother taught him good manners. Heero didn't teach him how to that death glare. I think that's genetic. Besides, you have maternal instinct to fall back on. You're mother's there, too, "said Quatre. Quatre had been thinking a lot about his parents. When Quatre was eighteen, he found out that his mother died having him. That he was the reason why she died. Quatre was afraid of something happening to Angie. His sisters went out of their way to make sure that he would never find out what happened. Quatre found out by accident. He told no one about knowing the truth.  
  
"Yes. Mama's there. But, I think Daddy wouldn't mind dispelling you some wisdom," said Angie.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you. About my mother," said Quatre quietly.  
  
"What about your mother?" asked Angie. Quatre talked about his father, but never his mother. Angie knew that his mother had died shortly after he was born.  
  
"My mother was told that having a baby would kill her. She didn't listen to the doctors," said Quatre. Angie studied him for a moment.   
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. But, I'm fine. Dr. Wong said that everything's fine. We're both fine. Nothing's going to happen to me or the baby," said Angie.  
  
"I hope so," said Quatre. He kissed her hair.  
  
"Don't say you're scare. You said so yourself. Children are like sharks. They can smell fear, " said Angie.   
  
"UNCLE QUATRE! AUNTIE ANGIE!" screamed Alex. He was up from his nap.  
  
"He called you first," said Angie with a smile. They both went up to see Alex.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Robert Charles was getting ready to go home when a man came into his office.  
  
"What is this?" demanded Dr. Charles.  
  
"You've got charges against. Report to the ethics committee. Tomorrow at nine," said the man.  
  
Dr. Charles looked at the papers. Dr. Wong was the one who brought up charges against him for unethically behavior.  



	14. Accidental Marriage - Part Fourteen

Accident Marriage - Part 14  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
Author's Note: I'm working on four different fics for four different animes at the same time. Well, not right now, but there are four continuing fics going on. So, if there's an anime character that doesn't belong in this fic, tell me. They're not there for a cameo. I've been sort of sick, so bear with me. I'm not dead yet. I would also like to thank Lily for a lovely idea she gave me. Hee. Hee.  
  
  
Dr. Robert Charles was facing charges for misconduct and unethical behavior unbefitting a doctor in New Saint Hospital. Dr. Paula Wong had brought up charges against him for his behavior. Dr. Wong was good and pissed off at him. Unlike most of the doctors in New Saint, Dr. Wong wasn't afraid of Dr. Charles. There was nothing he could do to her. Her reputation was stellar. He couldn't hurt her if he tried. Dr. Wong rarely paid attention to the rumors in the hospital.   
  
Dr. Charles walked into the room where the ethics committee was. He saw Dr. Wong sitting in one the chairs. There were half a dozen doctors on the ethics committee board. They looked at him sternly. There was an empty chair in front of them behind a table. Robert could have brought in a lawyer with him, but decided not to. He looked at Dr. Wong. She held on expression on her face.   
  
"Dr. Robert Charles, you were summoned here for the charges against you," said one of the doctors on the committee.  
  
"The charges are 12 counts of extortion from six different doctors who are from your department. They will answer for their digressions, but you must answer for yours. There are seven charges of sexual harassment from female employees. But, the most serious charge against you is from Dr. Paula Wong," said the doctor who read off the charges against him. Dr. Wong stood up. She walked to the front of the committee.  
  
"Dr. Charles, broke into my office during after hours. He took out information regarding one of my patients. He violated their privacy. I have evidence on the security cameras. Someone unscrambled them for me," said Dr. Wong with a smile. Angie had Chris and Sid unscramble the camera footage. She played on it on the monitor. The entire committee viewed it, when it was done they turned their attention back to Robert. Robert was expressionless. He didn't have a look of shame or remorse.   
  
"Dr. Charles, do you have anything to say in your defense?" asked the head of the committee. Robert shook his head. It was all over now.  
  
"Very well. You are here by charged for breaking the rules of ethics for this hospital. Not only that, but you broke the rules of the Hippocratic Oath. The oath that we doctors have followed for centuries. On top of that you broke the legal law as well. You will have to answer to the police for breaking into Dr. Wong's office. As for your punishment, we will deliberate it. Thank you for your time, Dr. Wong. You may leave now," said the head of the committee.  
  
Dr. Wong left the room. She didn't even look at Robert. Robert sat in the chair. He could feel everything crumbling around him. He had lost the woman he loved. Robert could see his career slipping away from him. Robert couldn't fight this and the lawsuit with Quatre at the same time. There was nothing left to do, but listen.  
  
The head of the committee cleared his throat, "You are here by stripped of your medical license. You will not be allowed to practice anywhere on Earth or the Colonies. To do so would be legal. You are immediately dismissed from this hospital. The police from the Washington, D.C. police department will be charging you with the crime of breaking and entering," finished the head of the committee.  
  
Robert walked out of the room without a word. He went to his office and packed up his things. Robert went back to his apartment. He made one last phone call to Angie knowing that she wouldn't be at home.   
  
***  
  
Angie and Quatre got home after an appointment with Dr. Wong's at Saving Grace. The press was dying down. It was something to be grateful for. Angie was about six months along at this point. Dr. Wong told them about Robert. Quatre decided to push the lawsuit forward against Robert. The oddest thing was that Robert had decided to settle with Quatre's lawyers. Angie checked the answering machine.  
  
"Hello, Angela. This is Robert. Please come to my apartment. I need to see you," pleaded Robert on the videophone. He looked perfectly fine. Angie turned it off, and looked at Quatre.  
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Angie.  
  
"It's up to you. If you're going to see him, then I'm coming with you," said Quatre.  
  
"All right," said Angie. She grabbed the car keys. Quatre looked at her.  
  
"What? Now?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes. Now. Let's go," answered Angie who was already in the garage. He followed her there. They drove to Robert's high-rise apartment in Washington D.C. Angie came up to the door pounding on it. There was no answer.  
  
"I don't believe this. The guy asked you to come all the way here, and he's not even here," said Quatre in an annoyed voice. He walked off. Angie was looking at the door. She turned the knob and gasped. Quatre heard her. He stopped and walked back to her. Angie's eyes were wide opened and she was pointing at something.  
  
It was Robert. He was dangling from the living room ceiling fan. The fan wasn't moving. There was an utter silence in the room. Quatre pulled her away from the doorway.   
  
"Don't touch anything. I'll call the police," said Quatre quietly. He shut the door. Angie was rubbing her arms like she was cold. "It's all right. Everything is fine. Wait outside when the police get here." He pulled out his portable videophone and called the police. The police came. They ruled Robert's death as a suicide. There was no note. The police also questioned Quatre and Angie. They were satisfied and took the body away to the coroner's office.  
  
Quatre and Angie left in silence and went home.  
  
***  
  
Things slipped back into a normal everyday routine. Quatre went back to work at the Preventers Offices and on L4. Angie was staying at home and following Dr. Wong's orders. The next three months were busy with activity. They went to Lamaze classes and went shopping for more baby things. Actually, it was about two and a half months.  
  
Heero, Sidney, and Alex were over during one of the power storms that had slammed the East coast in years. It was soon labeled a hurricane. Angie didn't mind having all of them over. It was something they could all do together. Alex didn't like the storm at all. He was clinging to his father. Heero was holding him calmly. Angie had been feeling odd sensations all day. She could feel odd tingles from her belly. She didn't think much of it. After all, the baby wasn't due for another two weeks. Boy, was she wrong.   
  
"I'm going to the room," said Angie abruptly. She got up without any help and went to the bedroom. Angie stumbled into the bedroom. She placed her hand on the baby.   
  
"Oh no. These are contractions. I don't think these are false," said Angie out loud. As if to confirm her suspicions, her water broke. She groaned. Quatre opened the door. Angie looked at him with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"You left so suddenly, Angie. I was wondering if there was something wrong with you," said Quatre in a worried tone.  
  
"My water broke," said Angie.   
  
"Oh. That's nice. I'll be right back," said Quatre. Angie thought that was strange. Then she heard a sudden yell: "ANGELA'S WATER BROKE! SHE'S HAVING THE BABY! COME UP HERE SID!"  
  
Angie could hear quick footsteps up the stairs. Sidney and Quatre came into the room. "Where's your black bag?" asked Sidney. Angie pointed to the closet. Sidney went to go and get it.  
  
"I've been having contractions all day. I just didn't realize it. God! I'm a doctor and I didn't realize it!" groaned Angie.   
  
"That's all right. Lay down on the bed. Quatre, where are the clean blankets and towels?" asked Sidney.  
  
"In the hall closet," answered Angie when Quatre didn't give an answer. He was sitting on the bed next to Angie.  
  
"Quatre, go and get some," ordered Sidney as she put on some rubber gloves.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me, Quatre Rabera Winner," warned Angie in a dangerous tone. She grabbed his shirt and hurled him to her. Sidney let out a laugh and ran to the linen closet herself.   
  
"Honey, I can't breath," whispered Quatre.  
  
"I don't care," said Angie back to him. The contractions were getting more painfully. To top things off the storm was getting worse outside. Angie let go of Quatre's shirt. Sidney had to call the hospital and get Dr. Wong on alert.  
  
"Why is he coming now? You aren't due for two more weeks," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't tell me that. Tell that to him," said Angie.  
  
Heero came up with Alex, and Sidney had come back to the room. "What happened?" asked Sidney. She told Heero to call the hospital.  
  
"They can't get through. There's too much going on with the storm. The bridge on the pass over the freeway is blocked. There's no way for them to get here," said Heero calmly. Alex was sucking his thumb. And holding on to his father's neck with another arm.  
  
"Wonderful," commented Angie as she breathed her way through a contraction. Quatre was helping her by coaching her. Sidney checked the dilation.  
  
"Not even four centimeters," reported Sidney. Heero and Alex left at that point.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING! IT FEELS LIKE HELL! I WISH I HAD SOME DRUGS!" screamed Angie. She wasn't having a contraction, and Quatre winced at her tone of voice.  
  
"Just keep breathing. It's going to take a while," said Sidney calmly with a smirk on her face.  
  
"All I have to say is you're very lucky it's a boy because you're not touching me again," said Angie to Quatre.   
  
"Um…honey…," said Quatre.  
  
"SHUT UP! I can't stand the sound of your voice right now. Not during a contraction," ordered Angie who was in a contraction. She was really going to be a bitch on this one. Who could blame her? There was no way to get to the hospital. The baby was early.   
  
Quatre decided to say nothing until the contraction what over. Boy, the baby knew how to make an entrance. "You gotta give him that,' thought Quatre.  
  
Sidney was checking her dilation continuously. The labor was taking quite a while. Quatre had to be quiet for most of it. He was worried. Angie was in a lot of pain. Finally, Sidney checked after five hours.   
  
"You're up to ten," confirmed Sidney, "When I give you the signal push on a contraction. The pain you're feeling is suppose to help you."  
  
"Don't tell me that I'm a doctor!" shouted Angie. Sidney didn't take it personally. She was swearing a lot more during her labor with Alex. Heero said afterwards that she was definitely Millardo's sister. There was no DNA test needed for confirm it. Quatre held on to her hand. She was crushing it. He supported her back as she tried to push.  
  
"Stop. Wait a sec," ordered Sidney. She had a worried tone on her voice that Quatre caught.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Quatre. Sidney checked and looked back at them.  
  
"Well…I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the baby is definitely on his way. The bad news is that he's breeched," reported Sidney.  
  
"What the HELL?!" shouted Angie. She started laughing. At this point, Quatre thought that she lost her mind. "HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this funny? He's definitely a boy. Only a male would torture the woman like this," laughed Angie.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Well, you have to keep pushing. I'll say one thing. His left foot is right in my view. It's so cute. It's tiny and there's five toes," commented Sidney.  
  
"Wonderful," said Angie in an exhausted and sarcastic voice.  
  
"Come on, you just have to push some more," encouraged Quatre.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," fired Angie. She was bearing down to push. Sidney was ready with some towels.   
  
"He's feet are out," said Sidney. She didn't like this. Angie was tearing apart. There was too much blood. Sidney tried her best to keep calm. There was no need to panic both of them. Sidney was carefully blotting the blood. She was hoping that the tearing wouldn't continue. 'Dammit! If we had a sonogram machine, then I would have been able to tell if the baby was breeched or not. At this rate, they could both die,' thought Sidney. She was trying her best not to say anything right away.  
  
"Something is wrong. I can feel it, Sidney. Tell me what's wrong," asked Angie in a serious voice.  
  
"The baby's breeched. That's it right?" said Quatre. He knew it had to be something more because of the look on Angie's face. He stepped over to where Sidney was. Sidney tried to stop him, but he lifted the blankets. There was too much blood down there. The baby was moving his feet. "Stop pushing, Angie," said Quatre quietly.   
  
"No. I can't stop. He'll die," said Angie shaking her head. Quatre went pale.  
  
"She's right," said Sidney, "I should have said something sooner."  
  
"You'll bleed to death," said Quatre. He had a frantic tone on his voice.  
  
"I'll be fine," reassured Angie. She attempted to give him a smile, but failed. "Help me."   
  
"Go back with her. I'll catch the baby when he's finally out," reassured Sidney. Sidney pursed her lips together. The baby looked like he would be fine, but she couldn't guarantee that Angie would be fine. Quatre walked back to her. He supported her shoulders. Angie tucked her chin down and pushed on another contraction.  
  
"Good job. He's legs are now out," announced Sidney, "On the next push, I want you to bear down harder." Sidney wiped off some of the excess blood. She tried not to frown.   
  
Angie didn't scream when she was pushing. She was biting her bottom lip. Quatre felt useless. He couldn't help his family that much. He kissed Angie's forehead. "You're doing fine. We'll be fine," Quatre whispered. Angie was breathing deeply. She was feeling so weak. The labor went on for another agonizing hour. Sidney was close to cutting open her, and doing a C-section. But, of course, it was too late for that.   
  
Angie had stopped talking after the first twenty minutes into the hour. Quatre could tell the strain was getting to her. Quatre didn't like this. He was doing his best to keep calm.   
  
"Just one more push. He'll be all out," encouraged Sidney. She was surprised that Angie was holding out for as long as she did. There was more blood loss. The baby was moving his little arms and legs. Sidney made sure that the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around his neck cutting his oxygen supply.  
  
Angie gave one more breathless push, and there was cry in the air. Quatre looked up from his gaze of Angie to his son. He was crying and throwing his fists into the air. Sidney cut the umbilical cord. "It's all right, honey. Auntie Sidney's got you. He's got quite a pair of lungs," reported Sidney.  
  
"Isn't that great, Angie?" asked Quatre. He was still holding her in his arms. Angie was feeling very faint. Her breathing getting sallow. Her heartbeat was dropping.   
  
"He's beautiful," whispered Angie. She closed her eyes. Her body went limp.   
  
"Angie? Sidney, she's…" gasped Quatre. He looked at Sidney with panicked eyes. Sidney had wrapped the baby in a clean towel. He had stopped crying. He was perfectly fine. Sidney walked over there. She handed the baby to Quatre. She placed her fingers on a pulse point on Angie's body.   
  
"Her pulse is dropping. Heero! Call the hospital!" shouted Sidney, "Angie? Angie?"  
  
Sidney stripped off her rubber gloves and started to do compression on Angie's chest, and started CPR.   
  
Quatre stood behind Sidney. The baby was quietly looking at him. Funny, there was nothing wrong with him.  
  
"Angie…" whispered Quatre. Angela Winner was close to death.   
  



	15. Accidental Marriage - Part Fifteen

Accidental Marriage: Part 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: I don't care if the wedding rites are wrong. I am so tired. I'm about to fall asleep.   
  
Quatre was pacing trying to keep his little baby boy quiet. Sidney had checked him out. He was perfect. He was tiny, but animated. He weighed about seven and a half pounds. His little arms and legs were fling. Sidney corrected the way Quatre was holding him earlier. The Preventers Office made the press release. Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were trying their best at damage control. Heero was with Quatre. Alex was looking at the new baby with a lot of fascination.   
  
"What's his name, Uncle Quatre?" asked Alex innocently.  
  
"Don't bother your Uncle Quatre right now. He's got a lot on his mind," chided Heero.  
  
"That's all right, Heero. I don't know yet, Alex. Your Auntie Angie and I were supposed to come up with a name," said Quatre. He looked down at his son. He was dressed in one of the rompers that Angie had bought earlier that week. He had dirty blond hair that was between the shades of his parents. Actually, he was almost bald except for a little tuff at the top of his head. His eyes were identical to his fathers. He only had them open for a moment earlier. He was keeping them shut for the time being.  
  
'This is pretty ironic. He came out without a scratch and his mother's a wreck,' thought Quatre. The baby didn't do anything wrong. Quatre fell in love with him the moment he held him. Quatre couldn't believe it. He was a father. The little guy was already a handful. Quatre was trying his best to keep him happy for the time being. It was as if the baby knew that his mother wasn't there. 'I suppose if you're attached to someone for so long, then you'd know if she was gone,' pondered Quatre.  
  
"Quatre…" called Sidney. Quatre turned around. The baby didn't like the sudden movement and started crying. "Shh. Shh. It's all right. I didn't mean to wake you up. It's all right," said Quatre in a soothing tone. The baby was cooing a little bit.   
  
"Aw. He's being good for his daddy," said Sidney. Quatre gave her a weak smile.   
  
He stood up and walked into a quiet hospital room. Angie was sleeping just fine. She had a lock of hair out of place. Quatre freed one of his hands from under the baby, and moved the hair back into place. She was beautiful. The baby wasn't quiet. He insisted on making noise. It was like he was introducing himself. Quatre tried to hush him, but it was too late.   
  
"He's still not listening to you," said Angie softly with a smile.  
  
"No. I don't think he ever will. I hope his birth isn't any indication of how he'll be like to be raised," said Quatre. He handed her the baby. He quieted down just for her. Angie was kept alive by Sidney who continued doing the CPR while waiting for the ambulance to come. Angie was rushed to the hospital where Dr. Wong was waiting. She was happy to see that the baby was all right. The ER did their job well, and Angie was now out of danger.   
  
"Hello, baby," said Angie in a very soft voice. She started to softly sing to the baby. His eyes got heavy. Angie was singing an old Indian lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a child. Quatre marveled at the sound of his wife's singing. She had a very beautiful voice.   
  
Quatre looked up to see that Angie's parents were standing in the doorway. Mr. Hart was actually smiling at his daughter and grandson. Her mother walked up to the family. She had a look of absolute enchantment on her face.   
  
"What's his name?" asked Jacob Hart.  
  
"His name?" said Quatre. He looked at Angie. "You gave birth to him. You name him," said Quatre. He really didn't care what his name was. All he cared about was that he and Angie were fine.  
  
"Gabriel Winner," pronounced Angie proudly. The baby was asleep.   
  
"Can I hold him?" asked Mrs. Hart.  
  
"Sure, Mum. I'm so tired," said Angie.  
  
"We'll show him off outside," added Mr. Hart.  
  
They took their grandbaby outside. Quatre took out a small velvet box out of his pocket. He handed it to Angie. Angie opened it. It was a pearl ring that had two diamonds studded on either side of it. It was an engagement ring. Angie never got one before.   
  
"Will you marry, Mrs. Winner?" asked Quatre with a smile.  
  
"Well…I don't know. We're already married and have a little baby boy," said Angie with a smile on her face. "Yes. I'll marry you again."  
  
Quatre smiled and gave her a kiss. She hugged him back. Quatre slipped the ring on her finger. Quatre pulled away from her. Angie yawned again.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll stay until you fall asleep," said Quatre.  
  
Angie gave him a soft smile and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Three Months Later…  
  
Angie was supposed to put on her dress for the ceremony. She was busy running around. Gabby was not very happy. He was three months old and laying on his parents bed in his grandparents' house in Prince Rupert Island, B.C. He was crying.  
  
"What wrong, my little man?" asked Angie as she went down on the bed to play with his feet. Gabby started cooing again. He was a spirited baby. Sometimes he was mellow other times he wasn't very cooperative. Coral Hart came into the room.  
  
"Angie? Why haven't you dress yet? There are over a hundred people waiting for you," scolded Coral.   
  
"Come here, young man. You'll have to let your mummy get dress," said Coral as she picked up her grandson. Gabby gave a cry of protest. Little Sophie Maxwell came running in.  
  
"Auntie Angie! Everyone's waiting for you!" called Sophie. She was dressed in her little blue flower girl dress.  
  
"I'm getting dress right now," said Angie. Angie put on a simple white dress with cap sleeves. She put her hair up in a French twist. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her father walk into the room from behind her. Jacob put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.  
  
"You look beautiful," said her father softly.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," said Angie. She turned around and gave her father a kiss on his cheek. Angie put on her shoes. Her father and her walked downstairs. Sidney handed her a bouquet. Coral was still holding Gabriel. He was pouting a little bit. Angie walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek. He made a grab for an out of place lock of hair.   
  
"Ow. Stop that, Gabby," said Angie. Coral pried Gabby little fingers off.   
  
"Shall we?" asked Jacob as he offered his arm to his daughter. Angie took his arm. Coral went outside to the guest. Quatre was standing near the altar. Wufei was acting as his best man because he was the only single Gundam pilot. Quatre knew that when Coral came out that the ceremony was going to begin. It had been almost year since they had married. This was for all their friends and families. The wedding march started.   
  
Sophie came out. She was very little to be a flower girl, but Hilde was there to guide her just in case. Duo was smiling at his daughter. He was urging her to come towards him.   
  
"Honey, toss some of the petals from your basket," said Hilde. Sophie threw some rose petals. The photographer and videographer were capturing some very nice shots of Sophie. Sophie finally made it to Duo's arms.  
  
"That's my girl you did a good job," congratulated Duo. He gave her a big kiss.  
  
"Eww. Daddy," said Sophie as she wiped her cheek. Everyone had a good laugh. Duo pouted at his daughter.  
  
Alexander Yuy was next to come down the aisle. He was the ring bearer. He was dressed in a dapper tux. His mother slicked back his hair for the ceremony. He looked adorable. Sidney was part of the march, so she wasn't present to help him. Heero had to make sure that Alex didn't wander off.   
  
"Come on, Alex," said Heero with his arms open. People thought it that Alex and Sophie were cute.  
  
Alex reached his father. His father moved him so that he was standing with the groom and his men. Alex had a large smile on his face. Next came, Sidney and Chris together. After that came Steve with another one of their friends from school.  
  
Finally, the music changed its tempo. Angie and her father were walking down the aisle. Her father had a smile on his face. Angie was wearing a veil. Quatre smiled at her. Mr. Hart handed his daughter over to Quatre. Quatre took her arm. Angie went to Quatre, but Mr. Hart still had her other arm.  
  
"Daddy, let go," said Angie softly. Her father lifted the veil slightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Mr. Hart let her go and went to sit down with his wife and grandson. The minister at the front did part of the ceremony in English and traditional Arabic.   
  
"Do you, Quatre Rabera Winner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health. Through richer and through poor. For as long as you shall both live," asked the minister in English after he did some of the rites in Arabic.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Angela Mya Hart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health. Through richer and through poor. For as long as you shall both live," asked the minister.  
  
"I do."  
  
There came a sound from Gabby. He was cooing and making all sorts of cute baby sounds. His grandfather quieted him down. "Hush. Don't do that," said Jacob quietly. Gabriel looked at his grandfather. He reached out to touch his face. Jacob kissed his little hands.   
  
"I see someone approves," said the minister. There was a wave of laughter from the guests. Quatre smiled at his son. Angie wanted to go over there and hush him. "Do you have the rings?" asked the minister.   
  
Alex stepped up to the middle after a slight push from Heero. Sidney took one ring and Wufei took another ring. Wufei handed the ring to Quatre.   
  
"Please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed," said the minister.  
  
"Please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed," repeated Quatre as he slipped a beautiful wedding band on Angie's finger. The rings took so long to make because of their design. The rings made up a puzzle. The rings slipped into place with each other. The design was one of a kind. They fitted into each other perfectly.  
  
Sidney handed the ring to Angie. The minister had her repeat the words that Quatre had said a moment ago. Angie slipped Quatre's half of the puzzle on his finger.   
  
"You may kiss the bride," said the minister. Quatre lifted the veil up from Angie's face. They shared a long passionate kiss.   
  
"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Rabera Winner," announced the minister happily.   
  
Everyone clapped happily. Quatre and Angie were still kissing. Everyone didn't seem to care.   
  
The future looked like it was going to be very interesting for Quatre and Angie. They had the support of their friends and families. Everything was perfect. A happy ending.  
  
Author's Note: That's it. I'm done. I hope you find the ending at least satisfying. I've never been good at ending things. I wasn't going to kill Angie off. Come on, now. For all the trouble they went through they deserve some happiness. Okay…a lot of happiness.  
  
I have something planned for later. But, I have three other fics to work on. The Card Captor Sakura people are eagerly awaiting the next part of my other story. So, this is it for now.   
  
However, for those of you who are interested, I have a fic on my site that's not going to be posted here. It's a Gundam Wing crossover with the Sailor Moon cast. It's Survivor Island. Almost all the Gundam Wing characters are out of character. It's just silly.   
  
Here's a summary for ya: First of all, the teams are not divide by cast. They are put into different teams away from each other. The teams are mixed up. Heero keeps hurting Darien who's on his team. Duo is checking out all the girls. Wufei tries to vote all the girls off his team during the first vote off. Trowa has no interest in the game. Quatre is writing letters to his Gundam. It just gets worse. To top it off, the judges are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus who couldn't care less if they were all dead or alive.   



End file.
